Iridescent Craze
by doof2001
Summary: Harry's angry and crazes escape, but when he goes for a walk to try and calm him, who does he bump into? You guessed it, Draco Malfoy. (Set in the seventh year and Severus is still alive.) Rated M for swearing, drug use and sexual stuff. WARNING: Character death. (major.)
1. Compelled

A/N: A little short Drarry story for you all. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be yet but here's the first one! I hope you all enjoy it :) - Ritz.

Chapter One; _Compelled_.

Harry was angry.

No, not even that, he was _infuriated_.

This day had started out bad for him.

He had woken up late and Potions was their first class and had lost 30 points from Gryffindor plus a detention.

Apparently Ron had been in too much of a 'rush' to wake him up. Harry didn't bother asking why on earth Ron was in too much of a hurry, ever since he and Hermione had had officially come out as a couple, Ron has had to rush off in mornings a lot.

Harry does not want to now why.

But he thinks he knows.

Then his friends had been acting all weird and secretive the whole day and Harry hates not knowing secrets that he was sure was about him because they would look at him after whispering.

But then again, nothing had really felt normal today.

Not that things really were normal around here anymore. Not since the war.

Harry was still being stopped by other students for his autograph or a picture or to ask him how he'd done it.

And the Professors...they weren't the same. They were still shaken. Hogwarts had been the safest place in the world and then it suddenly wasn't. Of course it was even safer now than before, but Harry reckoned they would never forget the time where Hogwarts hadn't been safe.

So even though everything had changed, today, things had felt less normal than usual.

 _'Although,'_ Harry thought.

 _'There is one thing that hasn't changed...'_

Malfoy hadn't changed.

Harry would never admit it, but it felt nice to have something that was there before the war.

Something that hadn't changed.

Well, it has changed a little.

They teased each other and made fun of each other, but it wasn't as harsh as before and Malfoy didn't call Hermione a 'Mudblood' anymore or made fun of Ron's family.

And he didn't insult Harry's parents.

And Harry and his friends didn't say stuff about his Father, who was in Azkaban.

In fact, once, Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle, had been hanging around near Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione.

Both groups had been minding their own business, until the five Slytherins had walked passed them as they left.

"Potter." Malfoy had said with a small sneer.

"Malfoy." Harry had replied, sneering right back.

"Still hanging round this loser group?" Crabbe had piped up.

Malfoy had rolled his eyes, looking like he, Zabini and Parkinson were about to keep walking, when Goyle had said,

"Probably more of a loser than his father was, if he's still friends with _them_."

Harry had started to stand up, but Hermione pulled him back down.

Malfoy, Zabini and Parkinson, who had taken about two steps, froze and stiffened.

All three of them turned slowly around to face Goyle and Crabbe.

Parkinson was frowning at them and Zabini looked like he was trying very not glare at them the way Hermione did when she was angry at Ron or Harry for not studying.

Then Harry had looked at Malfoy and his own anger had been replaced with surprise.

Malfoy was sneering and glaring at them in a way that Harry hadn't seen him do since fifth year.

Goyle and Crabbe, who had been laughing, stopped when they realised they were the only ones.

Malfoy and his friends had walked slowly up to them.

"What did you say? Crabbe? Goyle?" Malfoy had spat.

"Nothing..." They had both mumbled in their slow voices, looking a little scared.

"Idiots." Parkinson had scoffed, glaring.

"You know we don't talk about his parents that way. We are pass that." Zabini had said in a low angry voice.

Goyle and Crabbe had just stared. Mouths open like a fish without water.

"Don't bother sitting with us at lunch." Malfoy had said in a flat, cold voice. Like they didn't deserve to know what he felt.

And with that, Malfoy had told them to, "Run along, before I give you both detentions for being disrespectful to school grounds."

Malfoy was a prefect that year after all.

Then he had turned to leave, Parkinson and Zabini in tow, but not before turning to Harry.

With Malfoy's glare completely gone, his eyes had almost looked...sorry.

Harry had then discussed what had happened with his friends.

Harry liked to think that what he had thought was a silent agreement; _had_ been a silent agreement they had made at the start of the year, when Harry had seen Malfoy for the first time since the hearing.

Malfoy had given him a sneer that was almost a smile, with a playful look in his eye, and Harry had poked his tongue at him childishly.

Malfoy had scoffed although he looked amused.

Then he had turned to get on the train.

But not before Harry had seen Malfoy smile a little, one that anyone could've missed, but Harry didn't.

So, yes.

Maybe everything had changed. But maybe some for the better.

Harry could say he trusted Malfoy now-not with his life, but...the trust was there. In a weird sort of way.

And really, Harry didn't know why he had thought that everything would be the same as before, especially with Dumbledore and Fred gone.

But today had just been worse.

Even Malfoy hadn't done anything. Not even _looked_ at him.

Harry snarled at himself in the mirror.

All the other boys had gone to bed.

Harry thought he must've been in here for at least half an hour.

He sighed angrily and rolled his shoulders back, trying to relieve the tension.

Ron hadn't even wanted to play thier nightly game of chess.

They always played chess before bed.

 _Always_.

But not tonight because, _oh no_ , Ron was 'too tired.'

No one else had wanted to play either.

"Bastards. The lot of them." Harry grumbled.

He splashed cold water on his face before leaning against the sink. Hands on either side. Droplets of water falling form his nose and sliding down the drain.

Who was he kidding? He was too angry to just _go to sleep_.

He needed...

He needed to go for a walk.

Harry quietly went out of the bathroom and crept into the boys dorm.

He got out dark blue denim jeans and a plain black top and quickly got changed before he headed down the stairs, and out of the common room.

Harry knew where Hermione would be patrolling as a prefect so he knew where he should and shouldn't go.

 _'Why is everything just so wrong today?'_ Harry thought as he roamed down the hallways, half listening for footsteps.

 _'I mean, I saved the bloody world, didn't I?'_

Harry glared at nothing in peticular.

He was just so _fed up_ with everyone.

Harry, who was now lost in his self-pity, forgot about other prefects that might be around _and_ that he was supposed to be half listening for footsteps as he angrily walked the hallways and so Harry jumped a little in surprise when he heard someone hiss,

" _Who's there?_ "

Malfoy.

"Malfoy, it's just me." Harry said, his voice flat.

"Oh, hi, Potter." Malfoy said, his tone softening.

He moved closer and pulled out his wand to cast a _lumos_.

Harry wasn't surprised at Malfoy's tone of voice.

They were often rather to each other when no one was looking.

"What're you doing out here? You do know it's past curfew," Malfoy said.

"I know, I know. I just...needed time to think." Harry grumbled.

"I've had the worst fucking day." He added angrily.

"You're not the only one," Malfoy replied.

"It was Nott's turn to patrol tonight, but I said I'd come with him. For the same reason as you."

"Why's _your_ day been so bad?" Harry asked curiously.

Malfoy's soft expression turned into a scowl.

"Rather not talk about." He said sternly.

Harry grunted.

That's exactly what he _didn't_ want to hear.

People had been not-telling-him-anything all day.

"Whatever." Harry said a little angrily and glared at the wall behind Malfoy.

"Where are you going anyway?" Malfoy asked.

"I don't know..." Harry said.

Where _was_ he going?

He thought of places he could go. Or rather, places he couldn't.

Not the forest,

Not to Hagrid's,

Not to the Quidditch field either...

"Hogsmead." Harry said triumphantly.

"Hogsmead? Now?" Said Malfoy, surprised.

"Why not?" Harry shrugged

Malfoy scoffed.

"Why not-it's almost midnight, Potter!"

"Aaaaand?"

Malfoy blinked at him.

"I know you're a Gryffindor, all brave and courageous, but won't it still be a little dangerous to have the Boy Who Lived _Twice_ wonder around Hogsmead in the dead of night by himself?"

Harry shrugged again and found himself laughing a little.

"Probably a little...but I've been wanting to try something...and I think now would be a good time too."

"What on earth do you want to try?" Asked Malfoy curiously.

"Why don't you come to find out, Malfoy?" Harry asked with a smirk.

God, that almost sounded like _flirting_.

 _Flirting_ for fuck sake

Harry grimaced a little.

Malfoy's eyes widened for a second, but then he just shrugged saying,

"Sure. But only because I'm curious. Don't think I'm doing this because I _actually_ want to hang around you, Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, whatever you want to believe, Malfoy..." He muttered.

"I need to get changed out of these robes though," Malfoy added, ignoring Harry's comment.

Harry shrugged.

"Meet outside in ten."

"Sounds like a date." Malfoy said and smirked before rushing off.

Harry shook his head and, to his small surprise, smiled.

A/N: That's the first chapter! Hope you enjoyed. Please favourite and or review if you did! - Ritz.


	2. Cloudy Haze

A/N: Here it is! The second chapter. I was listening to Moments by Tove Lo while writing this and it fits really well, so if you want something to listen to, I recommend that one! Enjoy the new chapter - Ritz

Chapter Two; _Cloudy Haze._

Harry looked behind him at the sound of footsteps coming towards him. He smirked at who he saw.

"Hullo, Malfoy." He said.

"Hello, Potter." Relied Malfoy.

He had gotten changed into tight black jeans, black shirt and black leather jacket. His light hair and skin seemed to glow brighter amongst all the black.

Harry stood up and said,

"Well, lets go."

They started walking in awkward silence before Malfoy asked,

"Aren't you cold?"

"No, not really." Harry replied.

It was true.

It was quite a warm night apart from the breeze, but even then that was refreshing for Harry.

They carried on walking in silence that was still rather awkward.

The only sound was their footsteps on the gravel and the soft rustle of trees.

"How are we actually going to get through the gates?" Malfoy asked a few minutes later.

"We aren't. Not really. We're going to go under them."

He glanced at Malfoy who looked confused.

He laughed a little.

"There's a secret passage. George and Fred...they showed it to me..." He trailed off and looked down at his feet. He couldn't talk about Fred without going sulky.

He felt a light, warm and comforting hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked up and gave Malfoy a small grateful smile.

"They showed it to me in third year, when I was trying to go to Hogsmead."

"Where is it?" Asked Malfoy, taking his hand back.

"Just around here..."

Ten minutes later and they were in the deserted streets of Hogsmead, all the lights were off in the shops apart from the Three Broomsticks.

They kept walking, Harry in the lead.

When they started getting to the dodgy streets Malfoy hissed,

"Potter, where are we actually going?"

Harry stopped and turned around to look at him.

"Do still want to come with me, and see what it is I want to try?"

Or in other words, _Do you trust me?_

Malfoy thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Then stay close and follow me."

Harry turned back around and carried on walking.

He heard Malfoy sigh and jog up to him, muttering something about Gryffindors being courageous gits.

Harry turned into an alley.

It was dark and gloomy, with no light apart from the moon above them. Harry shivered. Not because he was cold.

"Are we almost there?" Asked Malfoy quietly.

"Almost." Harry replied.

"Hello, Dear!" Shrieked a woman who stepped out of the darkness.

She was wearing tattered dark grey robes, her hair was the same dark colour and was all matted and greasy, with dirt on her face.

Harry and Malfoy jumped.

"Hi." Harry said simply and tried to keep on walking but the woman stepped in front of them.

She grinned evilly at them, showing off her rotten teeth.

"Want to buy a little _pick up_ , darlings?" She asked, slowly stepping closer.

"No, thank you." Harry said firmly and pushed passed her.

Him and Malfoy kept walking, Harry still in front.

"Potter!" He hissed.

Harry kept walking. They were almost there. On,y a few minutes away

"Harry!" Said Malfoy and the time Harry stopped at the sound of his first name.

"What?"

"Are you sure we should keep going? It's dangerous around here." Malfoy asked, biting his lip a little.

Harry gasped dramatically.

"Is Draco Malfoy _scared?_ I don't - I can't believe it!" He said and acted as though it was the biggest scandle in history.

Malfoy scowled at him.

Harry just laughed.

"Don't worry, Draco, we're almost there."

Malfoy's scowl disappeared at Harry saying his first name and turned into a little surprised 'o'.

Harry just raised an eyebrow.

Malfoy looked a little sulky.

"Fine, you pretentious git." He mumbled and dropped his head as they kept on walking, but Harry could still hear rather than see his small smile.

Then, Harry saw who he was looking for.

"Zaveli!" Harry hissed.

A short-ish man who looked around the age of fifty, looked up at the sound of his last name. He came out of the darkness so they could see his face.

Harry heard Malfoy gasp a little.

Zaveli had short black greasy hair and wore a big brown coat that had black and green stains all over it.

"Mr. Potter." Zaveli greeted, and smiled, revealing his missing front teeth. "Can't say I expected to see you here."

"Can't say I did either." Harry replied and walked closer.

"Who's your friend?" The man asked.

"Doesn't matter." Harry replied firmly and it was because of this that Draco didn't step into the light.

Zaveli just raised his eyebrows.

"Very well, what can I do for you, Potter?"

"What do you have?" Harry replied.

Harry knew that Dean and Seamus, and even other Gryffindors, went to Zaveli a lot, so he had an idea of what he sold, but not specifically.

Zaveli smiled and opened one side of his coat.

Harry heard Malfoy's sharp intake of breath.

"This is what you came for?" Malfoy asked.

Harry nodded.

Inside the man's coat were bottles and packets.

Some bottles had purple, black, dark green, and gold or silver liquid. The black liquid was the in the smallest of the bottles so Harry presumed it was the strongest out of all of them. Gold and Silver were in the biggest.

In some packets were pills.

Harry recognised some as muggle ones, like the ones that were red and white or blue and white or just blue, red or yellow. Others that weren't muggle pills were dark purple, plain pink, or silver ones that sparkled, blue ones that looked like they were balls of liquid, and all sorts of others.

In the other packets were powders.

White, black, dark green, dark blue, silver, copper, and one that looked like a galaxy crushed into fine powder.

Then there was the packets of green mossy stuff, pre-chopped.

Harry knew what _that_ was.

"What do you recommend?" Harry asked.

"Well, marijuana in what your Gryffindor friends usually get, but...this one is quite new."

Zaveli pulled out the packet of powder that looked like a galaxy.

"What does it do?" Malfoy asked.

Zaveli grinned evilly.

"You'll have to buy it and see...Mr. Malfoy."

Harry gave Zaveli a sharp look before looking at the Galaxy powder closely.

"I'll get that one. And two packets of weed." He said.

He bought the essentials for smoking the weed as well and then said goodbye.

They started walking again.

Harry put the drugs in his jean pocket before grabbing Draco's arm and disapperating.

They emerged on the dock that Harry often went to when he was stressed. It looked over a long lake that reflected the moon and stars beautifully and the hills that surrounded it, and if you looked closely, you could see a cluster of lights that was Hogwarts.

Out here, everything seems a million miles away.

Harry sat down at the end of the dock and Draco sat down next to him.

Harry thought that he may as well call Draco by his first name since they were, or at least Harry was, getting high.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Why what?" Harry asked.

"Why do you want to try drugs?"

Harry thought for a moment.

"I guess I just want to experience it. Dean and Seamus do it all the time. At parties and stuff. And I just never have before."

Draco shrugged.

"Okay."

"Have you ever done it before, Draco?" Harry asked curiously.

"Once."

"Did you like it?"

Draco shrugged again.

"It was alright, I suppose. A little...strange...in a good way, like you were in a dark wonderland. I tried for the same reason as you are now."

"Do you want to do it again? With me?" Harry asked.

Draco smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask."

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Can you roll up the weed then?"

Draco's eyes twinkled.

"Sure, _Harry_."

Harry's breath caught for a second.

So they really were on first name basis now. Not that he minded. He thought it was about time, really.

Draco handed him the joint.

"Thanks." Harry said.

Draco pulled out a black lighter from his pocket.

"Why not use a wand?" Harry asked curiously. He thought it would've been faster.

Draco shrugged.

"It's easier with this stuff."

Draco put his own joint between his lips and bent his head a little lower, his soft-looking blond hair falling in his eyes as he brought the lighter to the paper and lit it.

Harry's heart beat a little faster.

Draco's bright hair glowed with the light of the flame as he brought it to his lips, which looked fuller with the shadows the light was making.

The paper started to burn and Draco blowed it out, before taking a drag and exhaling, letting the smoke float around his face. The whole thing looked breathtaking, Harry thought.

Harry quickly realised what exactly he had thought and quickly stopped.

He was not attracted to Draco, that was mental.

Yes, Harry was gay, that was why he had broken up with Ginny, but that didn't mean that he was attracted to every guy he saw or smoked with.

...Not that he actually _had_ smoked with another guy before.

"What're you staring at, Potter?" Draco said, smirking as he brought the joint back to his lips and closed his eyes as he inhaled.

He opened his eyes slowly as he exhaled to the starry sky.

 _'You.'_ Harry's mind supplied.

"Nothing..." He grumbled instead.

 _'You are not attracted to him.'_ Harry told himself firmly and forced himself to look away.

Harry shook his head a little at himself and put the joint eagerly between his lips.

He was just about to ask Draco for the lighter, but before he could, Draco came closer to him, joint between his lips, and lit Harry's for him.

Harry looked into Draco's silver eyes that were slightly glazed.

Draco never left Harry's green ones as he put the lighter on the dock and took the joint from his lips and exhaled, moving his head slightly a he exhaled to the side so the smoke floated slowly past Harry.

Harry inhaled, closing his eyes as he did, then taking the joint away from his lips to exhale. Away from Draco.

He coughed a little and opened his eyes.

He was very disappointed to see that nothing had changed.

It must've shown on his face since Draco laughed a little and sat back again.

"It doesn't work straight away, Harry, you have to give time."

Harry inhaled again.

Exhaled again.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Cough a little.

Inhale.

Exhale.

No cough this time. _'Thank goodness...'_ Harry thought.

Inhale.

Exha-

" _Oh._ " Harry gasped.

Draco sat up to look at Harry's face properly and smiled at what he saw on it.

The world seemed brighter now.

The moon bigger.

The hills moving a little.

"It gets better..." Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry giggled and inhaled again.

Draco had almost finished his first joint and Harry could only _imagine_ what he was seeing.

"You know, _Harry_ ," Draco said as he lay down to look up at the stars.

"I'm glad I came with you."

"I'm glad you came too." Harry replied.

He lay himself next to Draco so their shoulders were touching.

They talked for a while, giggling and poking each others nosing randomly.

They only had two small joints.

When it was around three in the morning Harry said,

"We should go Drakey Bakey."

Draco giggled.

"Geddit. Because I'm _baked_."

Harry snorted.

They sat up.

Harry's world spun and Draco's must have as well because they both grabbed each other for support.

Draco's hair glowed and his black clothes seemed to have purple hazes around them.

But Draco's eyes...

"Your eyes..." Harry gasped.

" _Your_ eyes..." Draco said.

"Your eyes are the brightest green I've ever seen...they're just...so green. Like ivy is tumbling around and around inside them." Draco said, voice dripping in awe.

"Your eyes are like stars...with..rainbow sparkles...all sparkly...and shiny..." Harry said.

They both giggled and stoop up.

 _'I'm so happy...'_ Harry thought.

He was.

The happiest he'd been this year he reckoned. Even if it was just the drugs talking.

As they walked, they put their arms around each other so they had support for when it got dizzy.

Everything was so saturated.

And when things moved in the dark. Like shadows turning into a figure, ready to chase and kill Harry and Draco. Or a branch turning into a hand and trying to grab him and take him away from his happiness. When that happened, Harry would just hold onto Draco tighter and he'd be okay again.

Draco stopped suddenly.

"Harry, we're fucking idiots!"

"Why?" Harry asked, generally shocked and a little sad.

"We can just disapperate!"

Harry gasped loudly, all shock-ness and sadness forgotten.

"That's true!"

They quickly disapperated.

The wards lets students through you see.

They staggered and then looked at each other in awe.

"That was..."

"Amazing..." Harry finished.

Draco nodded.

The world around them had twisted and blurred into a saturated rainbow with black mists every now and then. It had been beautiful.

They kept walking.

"You know, Harry," Draco whispered as they made their way to the Gryffindor portrait.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We should do this again. It was really fun."

They stopped outside the Gryffindor common room portrait and turned to look at each other.

"I want to too." Harry whispered.

They were close. So close that if Harry moved just a little closer...

The portrait swung open.

Draco and Harry jumped away from each other.

"Where have you been?" Hissed Hermione and Ron.

"We've been looking for you ev-"

They stopped when they noticed Draco standing beside Harry.

Draco and Harry giggled foolishly.

"Draco, you should go Hermione _Boine_ is about to have a tanty." Said Harry, who looked proud with his rhyme.

Draco giggled louder and snorted.

"Bye bye Harry Darry. See you...when?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow. Will you get back okay? This world's still spinning." Harry said dreamily.

"I'll be fine." Replied Draco firmly and then giggled again as he started walking towards the dungeons.

Harry swore he heard, " _Hermione Boine._ " once or twice, but wasn't completely sure.

Hermione and Ron, who had been watching in shock, suddenly dragged him inside and closed the portrait behind them.

"Harry! Would you care to explain what you are doing with _Malfoy_ at these hours!" Demanded Hermione.

Harry shrugged.

"We went to Hogsmead and then-" He gasped.

"Ron! Your _hair!_ " Exclaimed Harry.

His hair was glowing brilliantly, it almost hurt to look at it.

He stopped staring and frowned.

"Hmmm, not as good as Draco's though...or his eyes...oh! They were like stars...and rainbow sparkled, he said mine were-"

"Why the bloody hell were you and Malfoy looking at each other's eyes like that!" Interrupted Ron.

Harry shrugged and looked him in the eye.

"I don't know."

He turned to Hermione.

"Hey Hermione-" He stopped to giggle. "-Boine. Did you know that mountains can mov-"

Harry was interrupted yet again by Hermione practically screeching,

" _Harry!_ Please tell me you're not high! Oh, look at _your eyes!_ "

"Harry was smoking weed with _Malfoy!_ " Said Ron.

" _Malfoy!_ " He exclaimed. The red head looked absolutely terrified.

"What about Draco?" Asked Harry, confused.

Ron was about to say something but Hermione cut him off.

"It doesn't matter, Harry, just go to sleep and we'll talk more in the morning. When you're rested."

Harry shrugged.

"Okay."

As he climbed under the duvet, he felt himself drifting off to the land of dreams.

Dreams about stars and blond hair.

A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed chapter two. I hope I've explained what it feels like being high well without actually experiencing it before. I just wrote from what I've heard. Anyway, if you enjoyed, please leave a review and or a favourite-it really does make my day! Thank You! - Ritz.

Next chapter should be up as soon as possible.


	3. What Happened Again?

Chapter Three; _What Happened Again?_

Harry woke up suddenly.

"Hermione!" Harry groaned.

Hermione stopped shaking him.

"Harry! Get up!" She said.

"I'm so tired though..." Harry said and rolled on his stomach so his face was buried in his soft pillow.

"Well, that's what happens when you stay up till three in the morning..." Tutted Hermione.

Harry turned back around to face her.

Three in the morning?

Oh.

That's right. He had bumped into Draco yesterday night and then they had gone to Hogsmead and then they had gotten...

Harry gasped.

Hermione lifted an eyebrow.

"Remembering what happened?"

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, letting his mind drift off to last night.

Hermione looked confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Why are you...smiling?"

Harry shrugged.

"I had a really good time last night. Draco's quite funny actually." He chuckled.

"But Harry, why did you have to get _high?_ " Asked Hermione, and Harry realised she actually looked a little upset.

"Let alone getting high with _Draco Malfoy!_ " She added in a huff.

"I've always wanted to try it, and last night I needed...an escape of some sort. And so I got high...with Draco." Harry answered.

Hermione sighed.

"Harry, marijuana is really dangerous. It can damage your brain!"

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Said Harry.

Hermione sighed again.

"Just promise you won't do it again."

Harry thought about it.

Could he promise?

He wanted to do it again...with Draco. He felt a little excited every time he thought about it. And anyway, hadn't he already told Draco they would do it again?

"I promise." Harry lied.

Hermione sighed in relief and Harry felt a twinge of guilt.

* * *

"Harry!" Bellowed Ron as Harry sat next to him at the Gryffindor table for breakfast.

Harry smiled nervously at his friend.

"Hello." He replied and took some bacon and eggs.

He glanced over at the Slytherin table.

Draco was there, heatedly talking with Parkinson and Zabini.

Well, it was mostly just Parkinson. She looked ecstatic with glee, while Zabini just looked at Draco with a knowing smirk.

Draco looked both sulky and happy with a hint of anger.

Harry wondered how on earth someone could feel those three things at once.

He thought he recognised that look. He thought Ron had looked like that once, on the day he told Harry he was in-

Ah.

The look was called _being in love with someone_. And the person you love doesn't even know it. Unrequited love.

Harry wondered who Draco was in love with.

"Harry!" Ron shouted. "Stop staring at the Slytherin table and _listen!_ "

Harry blushed.

"Oh, sorry..." He said with a sheepish grin.

Ron just shook his head.

"Anyway, what I was saying was," He said.

" _Why on earth did you hang out with Malfoy till three in the morning?!_ "

Harry sighed.

"I was angry that night and I decided to go for a walk, I bumped into him, we talked a little, then I said I was going to Hogsmead, he came with me, I bought...stuff, and then we went to a lake to...you know...' Harry trailed off.

He didn't want people overhearing him saying he'd gotten high.

It was illegal after all.

"But why _Malfoy!_ " Said Ron, sounding exasperated.

"He's not that bad, Ron!" Said Harry defensively.

Honestly, could they not just move on? The war was over.

Draco had changed.

"He is!" Replied Ron.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald." Hermione said.

"Harry's right, he isn't bad. The war is over now, and _Draco_ -" Harry smiled. Ron gasped. "-only did the things he did for his family. Yes, Harry shouldn't have gotten _high_ , but it doesn't matter that he did it with Draco."

" _Thank you, Hermione!_ " Said Harry.

Ron looked grumpy.

"Fine."

Harry sighed in relief.

A/N: Yes I know, it's very short compared to the other chapters, but I wrote one big one and then decided it fit better as two. Don't worry, I've already posted the next one. - Ritz :)


	4. This is it

Chapter Four; _This Is It._

The day went by slowly.

They didn't do much in Charms, mostly just reading.

And then there was Defence Against the Dark Arts, but even then all they did was study.

Finally, it was break.

He, Ron and Hermione went over to their tree they always sat under.

"How the bloody hell are we gonna get a 15inch essay for DADA done by tomorrow afternoon!" Whined Ron as they say down.

Hermione, who had already taken off her robes and rolled up her sleeves with her books in front of her, said,

"By studying, Ron. It's perfectly simple."

" _Perfectly simple_..." Scoffed Ron and sat down, scowling at the grass and picking at it, muttering about having a teacher for a girlfriend.

Harry just smiled and shook his head at them.

Although he was getting stressed about it too. He really wanted to be an Auror, but did there _have_ to be so much writing involved?

He sighed and got out a book as well.

Then, after only fifteen minutes of reading chapter 16, Ginny came stalking over.

 _'Oh God...'_ Harry thought.

He'd only broken up with her on Monday and he'd been waiting for her to do something like this.

As she reached them, she said angrily,

" _ **Harry James Potter!**_ "

Harry smiled sheepishly up at her.

"Uh...yes, Ginny?"

She glared a deathly glare at him, her glowing red hair moving gently in the wind.

"You don't get to call me 'Ginny.'" She spat.

Harry winced.

"Not after what you've done."

"Look, Gi-Weasley, I'm sorry about breaking up with you, but you know wh-"

"I'm not upset about that!" She almost yelled.

"I'm upset with the fact you _cheated on me_ first!"

Harry opened his mouth in shock.

 _'Cheated on her!?'_

"Did you really, mate?" Said Ron from behind him.

Harry turned to his best friend who looked disgusted.

"Did you really cheat on my sister?" He repeated.

"Ron, _no_. Of course I didn't!" Harry exclaimed.

"Where the bloody hell did you hear that, Ginny?" He said, turning back to her.

"You cheated on me with Vane! She told me, and showed me pictures!"

"Why would you believe her!?" Harry asked, standing up now, sick of feeling small.

"Why shouldn't I?" Ginny replied fiercely.

" _Why shouldn't you?_ " Harry replied, astounded.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe because she's been after me since 6th year and _I'm Gay?_ "

Ginny and him glared at each other, and if looks could kill...

"I don't know, _Potter,_ "

Harry winced inwardly.

"The pictures seem pretty realistic to me!"

Harry scowled harshly at her.

Honestly.

Harry had just been having a relaxing-ish break, when Weasley just had to come over about something.

"Show them to me, then."

"Fine." Weasley scowled back.

She dug in her pocket and got out three photographs.

One had Harry lying next to Romilda Vane, naked and obviously _after_ they had had sex.

The second had him over her, kissing down her bare neck.

The last one was- _oh God_ -him lying back on the bed, naked, cock showing and all.

Harry flushed, despite being angry.

" _They aren't real_." He hissed.

"Prove it." Weasley challenged, before throwing them at Harry and stomping away, her hair dancing wildly around her.

Harry grabbed his satchel without looking at Ron or Hermione.

"I'll see you two later." He muttered, stuffing the photos in his pocket before walking off down the hill to the river close to Hagrid's hut, where he could be alone.

As he walked he kept his head down, his face flushed with anger and embarrassment, eyes pricking with tears.

By the time he reached the river and sat down by some rocks, he was no longer angry. Just upset.

He got out his wand and sent a rather large rock at a tree, smashing the rock in half and sending the small tree to the ground in a satisfactory crunch.

Then, he let himself relax a little and lent against a boulder.

He was upset about Ginny. He really wanted to be friends with her still.

And _worse_ , the photographs were real.

Harry had been drunk at a party.

Romilda had been there but Ginny couldn't make it because of a Quidditch meeting.

He and Romilda had gotten talking and before he knew it, he was leading her to an empty classroom, conjuring up a bed.

Yes. that was the worst part. _He_ had lead her.

He remembered it quite clearly.

Her kisses. Him taking off his top. Him taking off her bra. Him kissing her neck. Her tongue- _oh_ that tongue.

Harry shook his head to get rid of the thought. He felt ashamed that he was a little turned on by the memory.

But it had just been a fling, he'd known he was going to break up with Ginny soon. He'd thought it wouldn't matter.

He had forgotten about the photos though.

Harry groaned and put his head in his hands.

He had fucked up.

He hadn't even had sex with a guy, he'd just gone with the easiest option.

He had needed an escape.

Like he needed one now.

It was all too stressful; Ginny, the breakup, the amount of schoolwork he had to do...

His mind drifted back to last night.

To Draco.

Harry leaned back and looked up at the sky.

He thought about how relaxing it had been, and closed his eyes.

He thought about Draco's free smile that was rare, and, if he had to admit it, was a beautiful smile. He thought about Draco's lips, with the joint between them. He thought about how free they had both been, with no one there to judge the Boy Who Lived and the Ex-Death Eater. Nothing to judge them but the animals watching in the bushes ashore.

Harry smiled.

He knew what he needed now.

A/N: There you have it! Chapter Four. I hope you enjoyed it and if you did, please review and or favourite-it makes me so happy when I see an email! Thank you Lilly flower forever and Carotte for your reviews! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. - Ritz :)


	5. I Need You Again

Chapter Five; _I Need You Again._

A/N: Just thought I'd let you know that I'm starting on a little one-shot (also Drarry) and I've got school so posting will be a little slower. Anyway, here's chapter five!

Harry almost ran back up the hill to the castle.

He had to find Draco. Now.

He scanned outside.

No blond hair in sight.

He searched around hallways, classrooms, the toilets and still nothing.

He went to the Great Hall. Maybe he would be there, normally it's a good place to chat with friends without being interrupted since there was no meal in the first break.

Harry opened the doors and-yes! There he was.

He had to consciously force himself to not run over to him.

"Malfoy!" Harry said, sounding more relieved than angry.

Draco looked up in surprise.

Harry swore he saw a twitch of smile play at his lips.

"Potter." He replied smoothly.

"I-I need to talk you. Now." Harry said, stuttering a little because he was trying not to laugh.

Draco mock sighed and said.

"Sure,"

Then, turning to Parkinson and Zabini.

"I'll see you later."

They nodded and Draco followed Harry out of the Great Hall.

They didn't speak until they rounded the corner and opened a door to an empty classroom.

As soon as the door shut behind them Draco said,

"Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry looked up at Draco with sad, tired eyes that made Draco's heart squeeze a little. Harry was glad things weren't as awkward as he thought they might be after getting high together.

"Everything!" He groaned and lay back on the desk he was leaning on.

Draco joined him soon after.

"Tell me." He said softly.

Harry turned his head to Draco and sighed.

"Okay...but not here."

"Then where?"

Harry closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again.

"What classes do you have?"

Draco thought for a moment.

"...Nothing that matters, why?"

"Skip with me." Harry whispered looking down at his feet and biting his lip.

Draco stared at Harry, worried and surprised that he had asked _him_ , Draco Malfoy, to skip classes with him and not Weasley or Granger.

He nodded.

"Okay."

They sat up and Harry held out his arm for Draco to take.

Before Draco took it though, he asked,

"Are you sure?"

Harry nodded.

He was sure.

Then Draco took his arm and they disapperated.

They reappeared on the dock, walking quickly to the end where they sat down next to each other.

Harry pulled out the weed.

Draco made them both a joint in silence, before handing one to Harry. Lighting it for him again.

As Harry exhaled he said,

"It's Ginny."

"What happened?" Draco asked softly.

Harry scrunched his eyes shut and inhaled deeply.

"I cheated on her before we- _I_ broke up with her. There was photos..." He pulled them out and handed them to Draco to have a look at.

If Harry hadn't have been busy inhaling with his eyes closed, he would've seen Draco bite his lip and go slightly red.

"Oh." Said Draco in a slightly croaky voice, because it was all he could think to say and all he could trust himself to say.

Harry looked over at him as Draco silently handed the photos back.

"I'm guessing Romilda Vane showed them to her?" Said Draco after clearing his throat.

Harry nodded.

Draco inhaled for the third time; feeling the drug kick in.

"I told her it was fake. I had to, Ron and Hermione were there, you know?"

Draco nodded, although he didn't really know.

If he was in Harry's situation, he would've been open since he would have already told Blaise and Pansy.

He could get it from Harry's point of view though.

"Well, if the Weaslette asks me, which is very unlikely, I'll tell her that it was fake and then clean up the blood coming from my nose because, _'Why the bloody hell would he tell you?'_ " Draco said nonchalantly.

Harry laughed which caused Draco to smile.

"Thanks, Draco." He said dreamily.

"Let's talk about something else now." Draco said, noticing how Harry now shined brighter than usual.

* * *

Two hours and two joints later, Harry was giggling with Draco's head in his lap.

Harry looked down at the boy below him dreamily, and Draco looked dreamily up at the boy above him.

Draco looked into those oh so green eyes, Harry's golden face, and the stars shining in his glasses. Thinking about how much he cared about him.

Harry was doing pretty much the same thing, although Draco didn't shine or glow, his skin was just brighter than usual-along with his hair-and his eyes looked like polished silver.

He seemed...illuminated.

Harry had unconsciously started running his fingers through his soft blond hair.

Draco smiled, _really smiled._ His face looking completely relaxed and free. And _now_ Draco glowed.

Harry felt completely content and peaceful.

And Harry realised that if he had a choice, he would stay like this forever.

"I want to stay like this forever." Harry murmured, voicing his thoughts.

Draco lifted his hand and placed it on top of Harry's-which had stopped moving but still had Draco's soft hair curled around his fingers.

"Me too..." He whispered.

As Harry made his way up to his last class, having already said goodbye to Draco, he thought about how soft Draco's hair was.

It was like...like...

Harry frowned, trying to find the right words to describe it.

Like...like someone with soft hair!

He grinned at his silent triumph.

Yes, he was high; but he'd done a spell Dean and Seamus did a lot.

Harry felt high, oh yes indeed, but his eyes didn't look bloodshot and he could pay attention easily if he really wanted or needed too.

Basically feeling bliss without the consequences.

Harry was a little late.

Dropping Draco off had taken a little longer than expected.

But he was sure it was only three or five minutes late.

He stumbled into Transfiguration and walked over to his seat next to Ron.

Thank goodness Professor McGonagall wasn't teaching today. A scrawny old lady stood in her place, not seeming to notice Harry.

"Where've you been!" Hissed Ron.

"I'll tell you later." Harry muttered.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

Harry would have an excuse for later.

But that was _later_.

Now, he could just relax and think of bright purple skies and soft pale fingers tracing small circles on his tan ones.

A/N: That was chapter five! I really hope you enjoyed and, again, thank you for your reviews Lilly flower forever and Carotte! If you like this chapter/story then please review and or favourite! Love you all, Ritz. :)

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	6. Again?

Chapter Six; _Again?_

The morning Wednesday classes started and Harry didn't pay much attention to them.

It had almost been two weeks since he and Draco had first gotten high.

They had done it maybe four or five more times since then, and without getting caught by a Professor _or_ Hermione and Ron mind you.

But Draco hadn't been around the last three days, some family crisis. But now he was back, so Harry was far too busy thinking about how he'd get Draco alone so he could tell him that he wanted to get high again tonight to actually _concentrate_ on Charms class.

Maybe they could try out the purple powder, the one they got the first time Harry bought from Zaveli.

He knew that right now Draco was in...was it Transfiguration? Or did have Defence Against the Dark Arts?

Harry couldn't remember which one came first, he had been high when Draco told him after all.

But Harry wouldn't be going past either of those classrooms on the way to the lawn.

Besides, Hermione and Ron would be with him.

Or...

"Pack up, please!" Yelled Professor Flitwick in his high pitch voice.

Hermione and Ron started packing up and so did Harry, but slower.

Hermione an Ron stopped at the doorway to wait for him but he just said,

"I've got to get something from the dorms, I'll see you later."

Harry wondered how many times he'd used that excuse in the past two weeks so he could talk to Draco alone.

Ron and Hermione nodded and headed off towards the tree they usually sat under.

Harry was alone in the classroom now.

He sighed. He was a little nervous.

Then he realised that, really, he shouldn't be nervous at all. They had shared some of their deepest secrets with each other, some that Harry hadn't even dared to tell Ron or Hermione. Harry had told Draco all about the Dursleys, and Draco told Harry about his Father. How he's make him do terrible things, before Voldemort was even there. His Father would sometimes use unforgivable's on Draco, his _son_.

Harry shuddered at the thought.

Thank goodness Lucius was locked up in Azkaban.

He picked up his satchel and left the classroom.

He hadn't even reached the end of the empty corridor before a certain blond came around the corner and bumped into him.

"Shit, sorry, Harry!" Said Draco.

Harry smiled and hugged Draco hard, who hugged him right back.

"Hello, I missed you." Harry said against Draco's school robes.

Draco smile widened.

"I missed you too, sorry for bumping into you, I was in a rush to find you because I, uh...I was wondering if...you know, you wanted to...um..." Draco trailed off and blushed.

Was he _actually_ nervous?

Harry just shook his head at him in amusement and smiled as he pulled back from the hug. Strangely finding he missed it.

"That's why I was looking for _you_." He said.

Draco looked up and smiled.

"So you do? Tonight?"

Harry grinned.

"Tonight. Twenty minutes after dinner. Like usual."

"Sounds good." Draco said.

"Is everything okay, Draco? With the family thing?" Harry asked cautiously.

Draco nodded.

"Yeah, everything's fine now. Don't worry."

He smiled at Harry warmly.

Harry smiled back and felt his heart melt a little.

"Well, I better get going, I guess...Hermione Bione and all." Harry said with a cheeky grin.

Draco giggled.

Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"Yeah, me too." Draco said.

They hugged each other as a goodbye and started walking in opposite direction.

Harry was about to turn the corner when Draco stopped behind him and said,

"Oh, and Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Me and Blaise are going to a party in London this Saturday night. If you want, you can come." He said.

"Should eb fine. I'll see you later!" Harry said.

Draco smiled.

"Bye!"

And they set off again. But this time, Harry absolutely glowed.

Chapter Six Continued; _Heart bursting._

Harry had hardly touched his dinner.

He was too excited.

 _Far too excited._

"Harry at least try and eat something." Said Hermione exasperatedly.

"I'm not that hungry..." Mumbled Harry, in a an effort to keep them from hearing the excitement in his voice.

He heard Hermione sigh and he looked over at Draco for the millionth time this evening.

Draco smirked when he glanced up at Harry and noticed his staring.

He blushed Draco winked.

Harry had to duck his head to hide his smile.

"Harry..." Said Ron, sounded slightly terrified.

"Hmm?" Harry replied, still smiling.

"Did...Did M-Malfoy just wink at you?" He asked.

Harry looked up at him.

Ron's face was a little green.

"Er...no?" Harry said.

"Ron, why on earth would you think that? You must be tired." Hermione said.

Ron nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Right." He said, not sounding at all convinced.

He went back to his dinner and as the chicken started to settle in, colour started coming back to his cheeks.

Harry almost sighed in relief and cheeked the time.

Fifteen minutes.

He ate a potato and some sausages, just too pass the time.

Five minutes to go.

When the food disappeared and dessert took it's place, he had some chocolate ice cream and then finally, _finally_ , he said he wanted to have an early nights sleep. When really, he was just going to wait around twenty minutes for everyone to go to sleep.

When he got to the common room, no one was there yet so Harry changed into different clothes.

Tight dark blue jeans, black shirt, and his dark brown leather jacket that almost looked black in the right light.

He then got into his bed and pretended to be asleep.

He heard other boys come in talking then quickly became hushed when they realised Harry was 'asleep.'

Then, around twenty past eight, Harry quietly got out of bed.

He put on his shoes and his invisibility cloak before creeping down the stairs and out of the portrait.

He made his way silently down the empty corridors, checking the Marauders Map every so often to check there wasn't a teacher he would bump into. All the things he was used to do doing now.

He made it outside to the steps outside where Draco and him usually meet.

He took off the cloak so the other boy could see him and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Harry was starting think Draco had forgotten, it had been twenty minutes-when a familiar voice said from behind him,

"So terribly sorry I'm late."

Harry smiled and stood up, turning around to face him.

"Hey, it's fine, why were you?"

Draco scowled at to something only h could see to the left of Harry and said,

"Damn prefects meeting took longer than usual, I didn't even have time to change."

Harry then realised what he was wearing.

A full black suit, perfectly tailored to hid body.

Harry took a sharp intake of breath. There was no denying it, Draco was fucking gorgeous in a suit.

Harry groaned inwardly, there was something wrong with him.

Draco cleared his throat and Harry quickly looked away.

"Sorry, we should go." He mumbled and held out his arm to Draco who took it.

They stumbled when they landed on the dock and Harry had to hold onto Draco, who had to hold onto Harry.

As Draco let go, Harry felt his skin tingle underneath his clothes.

They smiled nervously at each other and went to the end of the dock again. They hadn't done this in what seemed like years.

They sat down next to each other, thighs touching and Harry pulled out the half used packet of marijuana from the last time they's gotten high.

"Got the paper?" Asked Draco.

Harry nodded and pulled it out.

"I think you should try and roll your own joint this time." Draco said.

"I'll teach you." He added.

Harry shrugged.

"Okay."

Draco slipped off his dress coat and his black tie before undoing the first three buttons and rolling up his sleeves.

"Okay," Said Draco and handed Harry a piece of paper.

"You're gonna get some weed and put it in a sort of line, but make sure there's space for the filter-burner-thingy."

Harry laughed and did as he was told.

Draco smiled when he was done.

"Good, now, roll it up like a burrito and twist the end with the weed."

Harry tried and almost dropped it. Draco put his fingers on Harry's to help him.

Even though Draco was lightly touching Harry's fingers, it burned like fire-and when he pulled away his fingers tingled like before.

"There!" Said Draco proudly.

Harry smile and laughed a little.

"You sound like a proud mother. Got your lighter?" Harry asked.

"Of course." Draco answered after hitting Harry.

He was not a proud mother thank you very much.

Draco handed it to the other boy and Harry put the joint between his lips. Draco lit it for him like he always did.

Harry sighed as he closed his eyes and inhaled.

Yes. He had missed this.

He exhaled as he slowly opened his eyes to see flames making Draco's face glow as he lit his own joint.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Exclaimed Draco, putting the burning joint back between his lips as pulled out a miniaturised bottle pf Firewhiskey from his pocket.

Draco got out his wand and turned it back to it's normal size.

"Stole it from the meeting." Draco said with a cheeky grin, handing Harry his joint before opening the bottle.

Draco lifted the bottle to his lips and tilted his head back a little as he as he took a swig of alcohol. His Adam's apple moving up and down.

Harry's mouth watered hungrily as he imagined kissing that smooth neck.

He shook his head at the thought and inhaled again.

Draco held the bottle out to him and Harry took it eagerly.

He took a small gulp and shivered at the taste-sweet, sour and bitter cranberry's and strawberry's that burned like fire. A small voice in the back of Harry's head said that he had pretty much just kissed Draco, but he decided to ignore this.

He gave the bottle back to Draco and inhaled more smoke. He was high now.

The moon was bigger, brighter and the world shined, but every time they did this, the world around them could never shine brighter than Draco.

Draco looked at Harry dreamily and drank some more.

Twenty minutes later, and the two boys knew what it was like to be high and drunk, both on their second joint and the bottle half empty. They were both lying down, Harry's head resting on Draco's stomach.

Harry hummed happily as he watched the colourful stars dance around the blurry moon and Draco absentmindedly played with his hair.

"You know, you're a star, Draco..." Harry said dreamily.

Draco frowned a little.

"In what way?" He asked curiously.

Harry thought hard before saying,

"Well, you sparkle-no, shine, or glowing if you like, and it'z beau'iful. Just like the stars..." Harry slurred and trailed off at the end.

He inhaled one last time, exhaling into the night sky before throwing the remains of the joint away.

Draco was silent for so long, Harry sat up a little to look at him.

"...Are you saying I'm-I'm beautiful?" Draco said a little breathlessly, looking at the other boy right in the eye.

Harry frowned a little.

Was he?

Well, if stars were beautiful, and he was saying Draco was like a star then,

"Yes...I suppose...if the stars are beautiful and you're like a star..." Harry said and looked up at Draco again.

"Is that okay?"

Draco sat up slowly, causing Harry to as well.

They were inches apart.

"Yes...I suppose..." Draco said, his silver eyes looking into Harry's green ones.

He could see Draco's eye's whites weren't...whit anymore. They were red and bloodshot.

Harry wondered if his were like that.

Draco's eyes moved down to Harry's lips longingly.

He leaned in a little, cautious.

"Have you ever..." Draco breathed.

Harry shook his head slightly, focusing on Draco's light eyelashes.

"Do you..." Draco whispered, his warm breath tickling Harry's lips as they looked each other in the eye again.

"If you do." Harry said breathlessly.

Draco leaned in a little more and Harry closed the gap.

It was a soft kiss at first.

Harry moved his lips tentatively against Draco's.

Draco moved back softly, and oh god it felt so right.

Harry pressed a little harder, urging Draco on. Draco pressed back and then they moved in unison, Harry biting softly on Draco's bottom lip.

Draco brought a hand to the other boy's hair and Harry felt his tongue swipe at his lips.

Harry opened his moth a little and let Draco invade his mouth, moaning into the kiss a little as Draco's tongue slid around Harry's, both boys tasting the marijuana and alcohol. Harry moved a hand to Draco's waist and hair, which was just as soft as it looked.

Draco groaned and leaned in closer, wanting to taste every part of Harry's mouth.

Then, they pulled back, lips red and swollen.

Harry opened his eyes dreamily.

He licked his lips, almost groaning at how good Draco tasted.

"Woah..." Draco breathed, also licking his lips.

Harry nodded in agreement.

Draco giggled then snorted into laughter.

It was infectious and soon Harry was leaning against Draco's hard chest, both of them bending over with laughter.

After that they talked, and when the bottle of Firewhiskey was finished, they kept on talking.

Around three in the morning, they disapperated back to the school.

As they approached the portrait to the Gryffindor common room Draco said,

"I want to do this again soon, but I can't tomorrow night because I've got something on, but how about Friday?"

Harry smiled dreamily as he stared at the iridescent haze that surrounded Draco.

"Soundz good!" Harry slurred.

How much Firewhiskey had he had again? He couldn't remember.

He wasn't sure if that was a bad or good thing.

Draco grinned and stepped closer.

"Good." He whispered and kissed Harry on the cheek softly.

When Draco pulled away and said goodbye before stumbling off, tripping, getting back up, giggling, and carrying on walking to the Slytherin common room-Harry felt even more drunk than he had before.

A/N: There you have it! They finally kissed :3 I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review or favourite, it really does make me so happy. - Ritz :)


	7. Forgotten

Chapter Seven; _Forgotten_.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, dreading the worst.

The sunlight that shined through the window into the dorm burned his eyes and he scrunched his eyes up tight wondering if he had woken up late again.

He slowly opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times to get used to the light.

His hurt like hell and he didn't dare move. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

He knew he would have to get up and get Dean's stock of hangover potion George made for him.

Harry mentally prepared himself and started to get up very, very, slowly.

"Fucking Merlin on a stick..." Harry grumbled.

He didn't really remember what had happened last night, only that he had been with Draco at the dock getting high and then Draco pulled out Firewhiskey.

Wait...

Harry's face dropped.

They had-They had kissed...

No. That was a dream, Harry was sure.

The memory-no _dream_ -seemed so vivd and dream like.

Harry groaned.

Great.

Now he was dreaming of kissing Draco.

He stumbled over to Dean's bedside table, cursing loudly as he stubbed his toe, and grabbed the bottle before pooping it open and downing it.

He blanched at the taste but sighed in relief as he felt it kick in.

He still couldn't completely remember what had happened last night...only that they were going to meet again on Friday? Something like tat anyway.

Harry supposed they had finished the bottle, talked a bit, and then gone back to Hogwarts.

Perhaps he could ask if Draco remembered later.

He checked the time and sighed in relief he hadn't overslept too much.

He would ask Draco later, right now, Harry needed breakfast.

* * *

"Harry! Decided to show did you?" Said Ron angrily as Harry sat down next to him.

"What?" Harry asked, completely bewildered. "Where's Hermione?"

"In the library," Said Ron gruffly. "And don't change the subject, where were you last night!"

"In bed...?" Harry tried and wasn't surprised when Ron glared at him.

"In bed with Malfoy?" Ron scowled, but his face quickly went pale when he saw Harry blush.

"Don't tell me you actually were!" He yelled.

"No, no!" Harry said hurriedly, glancing around them before casting a muffling spell.

"Then, _where were you?_ "

Harry sighed.

"Look, you can't tell Hermione any of this because I promised herI wouldn't when I knew I would."

"I promise." Ron said sternly.

Harry gave him a small smile.

No matter how much Ron loved Hermione, Harry could still trust him to keep secrets like this. He hoped.

"Okay well...I was with Draco, but before you freak out, remember what Hermione said almost two weeks ago."

Ron scowled, but said nothing.

"We went to the lake again to, you know, get high. He taught me how to roll a joint this time actually, and I was almost high, when he pulled out Firewhiskey..."

He paused, trying to remember what had happened next.

"Ah, yes, then we starting drinking as we smoked, by the way being high _and_ drunk at the same time is bloody brilliant, then all I remember is is lying down with my head resting on his stomach as we talked and he played with my hair-"

"MALFOY PLAYED WITH YOUR HAIR?!" Ron shrieked.

"We do it quite a lot actually..." Harry grumbled, feeling that muffling spell around them strain.

"Oh God, my best mate's cuddling with Malfoy!" Ron whined.

"It's not that bad." Harry said, started to get a bit annoyed now.

" _It's not that bad!_ " Repeated Ron, dismayed. "I mean, I'm completely okay with you being Gay and all, but _Malfoy?_ I'm pretty sure you can do better than _that!_ "

"We aren't even together, Ron, we were _high and drunk_ , you do things like that when you're high and drunk."

Ron scoffed.

"Now, will you please let me continue?"

Ron grunted a little, looking defeated.

"Well, after that it gets a bit blurry, I think we finished the whole bottle, all I remember is that he kissed my cheek goodbye and that we're meeting again on Friday." Harry finished.

Ron paled once again.

"He-He kissed your cheek goodbye?!" He hissed.

Harry blushed.

"Like I said, we were _drunk and high_. And we've been getting high ever since you first caught us, we both know each very well."

Ron shook his head in disbelief.

"My best friend is in love with thy enemy. I can't believe it, Harry. I can't believe it. And you've been doing it for a good two weeks now?! Why him? Oh god, will he have to come to Christmas? Will I have to _talk to him?_ I swear, Harry, if I have to buy him presents-"

"Ron!" Harry shouted. "For the _last time_ , he was drunk and high. I highly doubt he meant it as anything more than just a goodbye. We aren't going out!"

Ron finally went back to normal after five minutes of Harry reassuring him.

He was silent for a few moments before he said,

"I'm not gonna tell Hermione, Harry, because...well, as much as it pains me to admit it, you've been happier since you've been hanging around with-with _Draco_. Even if you are just getting high and drunk."

Harry smiled warmly at his best friend.

"Thank you." He said.

"But promise you'll be careful." Ron added. "I know you've been doing this for a while now, and you probably know what you're doing, but...still..."

"I promise, Ron." Said Harry.

 _'At least, until Friday...'_ Thought Harry.

* * *

Draco Malfoy could not remember what had happened last night and it was eating away at him.

"Why can't I just _fucking_ remember?" He said to no one in particular for the millionth time.

Okay, well, maybe not _millionth_ , but Draco had an awful feeling that it was getting pretty close. And it was only just breakfast.

"Because, Draco dear, _t_ _hat's what happens when you share a whole bottle of Firewhiskey with Harry bloody Potter._ " Said Pansy sweetly from beside him, a plate of half eaten pancakes in front of her.

Blaise just smirked at them from opposite Draco and Pansy.

Draco scoffed.

"Whatever..." He mumbled.

All he could remember was this stupid fucking _brilliant_ dream he'd had of him and Harry kissing.

If only it was true.

"Bloody Potter...stupid _fucking_ Potter...perfect Potter...why is he so _bloody_ perfect?" Grumbled Draco gloomily as he played with his already half-destroyed food with his fork.

"I don't know, Draco, though you've asked me about twenty times in the past fifteen minutes." Said Pansy wistfully.

"Thirty two, actually." Said Blaise cheerily.

Draco scowled.

Why couldn't he just remember?

He knew that they had gotten high and drunk. Harry had said he looked beautiful, like a star. Then they talked for a bit, Draco guessed, since it was all blurry, and the dream mashed up with it.

Although he did remember that they were to meet again on Friday night.

And that he'd kissed Harry on the cheek goodbye.

"You know, Draco old chap..." Said Blaise thoughtfully.

Draco looked up from his plate of damaged food.

"You could just _ask_ Potter of he remembers."

" _Ask Potter if he remembers?_ " Said Draco, amazed. "Are you daft?"

"No." Blaise shrugged. "Why shouldn't you ask him?"

"Because, _Blaise old chap_ , if I can't remember then how could he? I'm not embarrassing myself." Draco said.

Blaise rolled his eyes.

"So what are you going to do then?"

Draco sighed. Defeated.

He looked over to the Gryffindor table where his trained eyes fell straight on where Harry sat.

He was arguing with Weasley.

"I don't know..." Draco said softly.

Because Draco really didn't.

And it was moments like these; where Draco would speak softly and look so tired and worn out but so alive because _just maybe_ , that Pansy remembered how serious this was to her friend. When she remembered how hard he had fallen in love, and how he might never be able to get back up after falling like this.

* * *

Draco moved in the opposite direction of Ravenclaws as fast as he could as he tried to find Harry.

He turned the corner (finally escaping the Ravenclaws) where he saw a few Gryffindors at the end of the hall.

He quickly made his way over there and turned left, where even _more_ Gryffindors were.

Then, he spotted the messy raven black hair he was looking for.

Draco started pushed his way through, getting a little irritated at all the fucking students there were in this fucking school,

"Harry bloody Potter!" He yelled over the chatter.

Harry turned around and his face visibly lit up.

He was with Granger and Weasley, but Draco didn't care.

And then he finally, _finally_ , reached him.

"Hey, Draco!" Said Harry, smiling.

Draco smiled back, not feeling annoyed at all the people around him now that he was with Harry.

"Hey, I need to talk to you about-" He glanced at Harry's two side kicks, who were looking at Draco suspiciously.

He leaned closer to Harry's ear and whispered,

"About Saturday and the party."

He pulled back, his face so very close to the other boys.

"Come with me." Said Harry, before taking Draco's hand in his and pulled him back through the crowd of Gryffindors to an empty classroom, not glancing behind him at his friends once.

Harry closed the door behind him and Draco.

He wasn't totally sure what he was doing. He just wanted to be able to hear Draco, even it sent lovely shivers down his spine when he whispered in Harry's ear.

"What's up?" He asked Draco.

"Are you sure you want to come?" He replied, biting his lip.

Harry nodded.

"Even with...Blaise?" Draco asked nervously.

"I don't mind Za-Blaise much, I just haven't meet him properly." Harry replied.

"I'll have to tell him, he's a lot different than he acts. It's a bit full on sometimes but he can be hilarious." Said Draco, smiling in relief.

Harry smiled as well.

"We're leaving at 8:30pm, meet us at the Astronomy Tower, we can apparate from there."

Harry nodded, still smiling. He had to admit he was excited.

He'd never done something like this before.

"Okay, well, I've really got to go, or I'm gonna be late for History of Magic." Draco said, grimacing at the thought.

Harry laughed and Draco smiled, and stepped closer to him.

"Okay." Harry said, the mirth clear in his voice.

Draco hesitated for a second before leaning in and giving Harry a soft but firm kiss on his cheek that lingered.

"See you later." Draco said softly, his breath tickling Harry's cheek, before rushing out the door.

It left Harry standing there, dumbfounded by the fact that,

 _A_ ; Draco had just kissed him on the cheek again and it still tingled in a way that made Harry think only Draco would ever be able to make his skin tingle like that.

And _B_ ; Judging by the fact that Harry's right hand felt cold; once the two of them had gotten into the classroom and shut the door, both of them seemed to have forgotten to let go of each other's hand until just now when Draco had left.

A/N: There you have it, chapter seven! We finally got to see Draco's POV. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review and or favourite; it really does make my day! Thanks for reading - Ritz :)

Next chapter up as soon as possible.


	8. Fallen

Chapter Eight; _Fallen_.

Ron was not stupid.

Harry was practically _glowing_ when he came back from talking with Malfoy (Ron will always call him Malfoy in his head no matter what).

He was not only glowing; he had an almost confused look of clarity, if that made sense.

Well, maybe not clarity, since that defiantly didn't make sense, but also because well...he probably didn't know.

But Ron knew what that look was. What that glow meant. What the confused look meant. What the look of hidden clarity meant. Ron knew that _that_ was what he had looked like when he'd realised that he might just be falling for a certain frizzy brown haired girl.

So, when Harry came to them glowing with a stupid confused smile on his face, Ron knew, even though Harry might not, that he had fallen without trying.

It was a guy-friend thing.

Ron knew about love; he was in love right now, in love with a beautiful, smart witch called Hermione Granger.

Yes, so did Harry. He dealt with love everyday; his friends, his family, his _new_ family. So Ron would say Harry knew about love. But he had a feeling that he might know what to do with this sort of love.

From that moment on (even as he turned pale at the sight of Harry), Ron made it his duty to make sure that his best mate wouldn't get hurt by this.

Because even though Harry might not know. And Ron found it hard to admit. Really, Harry needed Malfoy.

* * *

Harry didn't concentrate much in class.

Actually, that was a lie, Harry didn't concentrate _at all_.

He found he couldn't.

There was a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had never felt before.

He didn't know quite what it was. It was a mixture of butterflies...and some sharp clawed creature trying to scratch away at Harry's skin from the inside out to escape.

Excitement mixed with fear, Harry supposed. That was probably a better way to put it.

Then the class was over and suddenly, they were in the cold dungeons for Potions.

 _Now_ Harry was awake and aware.

Gryffindor had Potions with Slytherins, aka; Harry got to see Draco for two hours since they had double potions on Thursdays.

When Harry walked into the classroom with Ron and Hermione, his eyes fell on Draco's almost straight away.

"We will be getting into pairs today-" Came Snape's low drawl. "-Not. So. Fast. Weasley. I am pairing you up myself..."

Ron huffed and glared at Snape's back.

Snape started listing down names and who they would be with on the blackboard.

 _'Ms. Granger - Ms. Parkison...'_

 _'Mr. Zabini - Mr. Longbottom...'_

Harry waited for Snape to right his and then he finally did.

 _'Mr. Potter - Mr. Malfoy.'_

Harry sighed in relief.

He was with a friend after all.

Harry looked over at Ron, who was paired up with Crabbe, and gave him an apologetic look before going over to Draco.

"Draco." Said Harry.

Draco looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Harry."

Harry smiled back.

"Hey."

"Are we paired then?" Draco asked.

Harry smirked.

" _Obviously_." He said, imitating Snape's voice.

Draco snorted.

Harry smile widened and he forgot about the monster in his stomach trying to escape, but still felt the butterflies strongly.

He glanced at the board.

"We're making-" Harry faltered.

Draco looked at the board and frowned before scowling.

"Love potions. We're making a bloody _love_ potion." Draco muttered, glaring down at the his Potions book as he flipped through his pages, finding and skipping the introduction to _'Love Potions'_.

Harry watched Draco's elegant fingers turn each page, he was memorised by the movements, letting his mind think of the _other_ things that hand could do-

"Harry." Said Draco impatiently.

Harry started and blushed even more than he had been.

"Oh. Sorry...I was just-what were you saying?"

Draco tutted but Harry could hear the mirth in his voice when he said,

"I asked you to go get some ingredients."

Harry nodded, smiled sheepishly, grabbed his potions book, and set off to the store room.

As he got the ingredients, Harry let his mind lead him where it wanted to go.

Would it really be that bad if Harry was able to snog Draco for a bit with the excuse of being under a love potion?

Harry thought it couldn't be all that bad...

But he didn't _like_ Draco.

 _'Not in that way at least.'_ Thought Harry.

Yes, Draco was an attractive man, but Harry could never date him, let alone fall in love with him...right? What a preposterous thought.

He had to admit there was something different about how he felt about Draco today...something he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Ever since they had gotten high that first time, they had bonded. Mentally.

Harry stepped out of the store room and made his way back to Draco.

"Got everything." Harry said and set the ingredients down.

"Right!" Said Draco, taking control. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Draco was trying his hardest to _just focus on the damn potion_.

But it was hard, he had to admit.

At the back of his mind, there was a voice saying,

 _'Soon you can kiss Harry Potter with a valid excuse other than you're in love with him...'_

Draco scowled and shook his head slightly.

Just a few more stirs to go.

 _23...24...25...26..._

"Done!" Draco exclaimed proudly.

Harry giggled as Draco turned to him, beaming.

Harry beamed right back and Draco's heart melted.

Then, Harry hesitated and Draco knew what was coming next.

"Umm...I guess I'll try the potion."

Draco sighed.

 _'Knew it...'_

"Are you sure, Harry?"

He nodded.

It couldn't be too bad after all, Draco wouldn't mind having his feelings returned, even if it was just for a little while.

So, Draco put some of the potion into a vile and handed it to Harry who took it with a slightly shaky hand.

Draco put his on top of the other boys to steady it.

Harry smiled and bit his lip before gently pulling away from Draco's hand and downing the potion.

Harry thought it felt a lot like being high, but only when he looked at-

" _Draco!_ " Exclaimed Harry.

And in that moment, as he lunged at the other boy crushing him in a hug, Harry knew what the butterflies and the clawing monster was.

* * *

Draco let Harry lunge at him and take him to the ground.

Although he did yell a,

" _Potter!_ "

Just to satisfy the people who needed to be satisfied.

Then Harry hugged him in a tight hug.

Draco cautiously hugged back.

Then he moved them over against the wall around a small corner, so they could be more comfortable leaning against something.

Harry brought his head up and started to kiss him. Draco kept his eyes open for a few seconds before letting himself fall into it.

He vaguely wondered why Harry's lips felt familiar, but the thought was lost when Harry moved his oh skilled tongue against Draco's.

He gave a small moan but pushed Harry back.

"Potter, stop it. You don't _really_ love me." Said Draco.

Harry looked at him, shocked.

"Of course I do, Draco!" Harry replied and his lips found Draco's again.

"You'll regret it..." Draco said against Harry's soft lips.

"Like hell I will..." Harry muttered and kissed Draco, holding his wrist so Draco couldn't escape even if he tried.

* * *

Harry was no longer under the love potion.

No, not at all.

He didn't need it to feel, or know, how he felt about Draco now, as he tasted Draco's mouth and moaned in pleasure as their tongues slid around each other.

As soon as he'd realised that-that dear Merlin, he was in love with _Draco Malfoy_ , the potion had stopped working.

Harry had fallen for him.

It seemed so clear now, the feeling he'd felt in the past, what, almost three weeks wasn't it?

It didn't matter. Not now.

Not now Harry knew what love felt like. Not now Harry knew who he was in love with.

And really, there was no harm in _pretending_ the potion had worked, was there?

So Harry kept on snogging Draco, making sure to keep him captured so people wouldn't ask him why he didn't pull away afterwards, but also because Harry knew he would, if he could.

He outlined Draco's lips with the tip of his tongue, sliding it against Draco's afterwards, moving one hand up to thread his fingers with Draco's.

 _'No...'_ Harry thought. _'Nothing did matter now...'_

And it was true.

Nothing did.

Just the move of Draco's lips against his.

And the feeling of pure bliss.

Which ended far too suddenly by basted Snape.

"Mr. Potter, if you would like to...extract yourself from Mr. Malfoy, that would be much appreciated." Snape drawled, completely bemused by the sight he was seeing; two boys, one against _his_ wall, with the other straddling and kissing the other as if the world was about to end in _his_ classroom.

Draco opened his eyes and only then did he try and get free.

Harry pulled back and acted overly hurt.

"Blimey, Potter." Scowled Draco.

 _'Damn...'_ Thought Draco.

Harry clung to Draco, still under the potion if his glazed eyes had anything to do with it.

Snape then had to-much to Weasley's delight-pry Harry away from him since he wouldn't even listen to Draco's sweet talking,

" _Please_ , Po-" (Snape glared) " _Harry_. I just need to get up for a second." Draco had said in which Harry had replied with a stern 'No.'

So Snape was now heaving Harry off Draco, the whole class watching.

Well, not all of them. Some were still too embarrassed by what they had done, and others were trying to muffle their laughter in their hands.

Snape handed Draco a vial.

"The antidote." He said stiffly as Harry clung to Draco for dear life.

Even Draco had to smirk at this.

He turned to Harry and sighed a little.

 _'Acting time.'_ He thought.

He mentally sighed and strained a smile at Harry.

"Pot-Harry," Some people gave little gasps and others found it even harder to muffle their laughs-such as Ron who let out a loud giggle which earned him a death glare from Snape.

Harry looked up at Draco with dreamy eyes.

Oh how Draco wished he would do that without being under the influence of potions or drugs.

"Can you _please_ take this? For me, Harry?" Draco asked.

Harry thought for a moment before looking up again and saying,

" _Anything_ for you, Draco!"

He then planted a kiss in Draco's cheek ("Detention, _Weasley_.") as he forced a grimace look, when really, all Draco wanted to do was beam with happiness.

Harry took the vial from him and stood back. Draco thought he saw Harry look relieved, but it was gone as soon as he saw it.

As Harry took the potion, Draco looked into his eyes, and Harry looked into his.

Then the other boy's dreamy smile dropped. He looked very much like he'd just been taken out of the effects of a love potion and Draco would've believed it if...if he hadn't been looking into Harry's emerald green eyes.

As Harry pretended to look dumbfounded, Draco's mouth fell slightly open because _oh_.

Harry's eyes hadn't changed, they were still glazed over and he still had a dreamy feel about him.

Harry's eyes looked into Draco's intently.

"Glad you're back, Potter." Draco said, putting away his thoughts for later and smirking a little.

"No hard feelings, Malfoy?" Harry replied and smiled sheepishly.

Draco smiled and Harry's was no longer sheepish.

He shook his head a little.

"Course not." Draco said.

Neither noticed the class had gone silent-or noticed the class at all.

A/N: Thank you so much for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it and please review and or follow if you did, it makes me so happy ^-^. Thank you for your reviews Lily flower forever! I'm so happy you're enjoying it :) Next chapter will be up as soon as possible - Ritz :3


	9. Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson

Chapter Nine; _Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson._

On the way out of the potions classroom, Harry looked around for Draco, but he must've gone with his friends.

"Harry." Said the low voice of Blaise Zabini behind him.

Okay so maybe Draco had just gone with Parkinson.

Harry turned around with a small smile.

"Blaise." He replied.

He felt happy that he was on a first name basis with Blaise...it made him feel even closer to Draco.

Blaise gave him a small smile and nodded to Ron and Hermione.

"Weasley, Granger." Blaise greeted.

Ron looked at him suspiciously and Hermione nodded back.

"What do you need, Blaise?" Asked Harry.

Blaise ushered him to follow and Harry quickly said he'd meet his friends back at the Great Hall after, before rushing off.

They turned a corner and went into an empty classroom.

As soon as Harry closed the door behind him, Blaise visibly relaxed.

" _God!_ " He said. " _Impossible_ to keep up that façade, it's bloody tiring."

Harry laughed and Blaise smiled openly at Harry.

"I was going to go up to you normally, swear, but Pansy insisted it would 'freak them out' because I was 'as bubbly as bloody Hufflepuff.'" Blaise said and held his hand to Harry who took it.

Blaise shook it firmly.

So this was what Blaise was really like. Harry decided he liked him a lot more.

"Anyway, what I came to say, Harry old bean, was to tell you that me and Draco got a hotel in London that we'll be staying in. So we're going tomorrow instead of Saturday night. Is that okay with you?"

Harry had felt a wonderful feeling of being welcomed when Blaise had called him 'old bean' like they'd been friends for years.

Harry nodded and couldn't help thinking that him and Blaise _would_ have been friends for years if Harry had accepted Draco's hand.

"Yeah, that should be fine. Still meeting at the same time?"

Blaise nodded.

"And, listen, Harry, I want us to be friends. I honestly do. So I'm going to start by saying this-" Blaise started.

Harry felt a ping of well-being and nervousness.

"Bloody good acting back there!" Blaise said and grinned. "Everyone fell for it of course, apart from maybe Granger-she is one if not _the smartest witch I know_ -" He added. "-and me and Pansy didn't fall for it. Otherwise, I reckon everyone did, even Draco."

Harry looked at him, confused.

"Acting? Wha-?"

"In potions of course!" Exclaimed Blaise, still smiling brightly.

But when Harry still looked confused, Blaise softened and said,

"Harry, I know-I think you do too-that you're in love with a certain blond Slytherin git. Oh don't worry-" Blaise added when he saw Harry's stricken face, "like I said, everyone feel for it."

Harry, groaned into his hands.

"What am I going to do, Blaise?"

Blaise just shook his head and chuckled.

"Pansy was right, you _are_ blind." He muttered.

But Harry didn't hear what he said and was confused yet again.

"Why don't you sit with us at dinner? Draco won't be there, he's got some bloody prefect duty again." Blaise asked, beaming.

Harry was startled.

"What-me?"

"Yes you, Harry." Blaise laughed.

"But...why?"

Blaise shrugged.

"We can get to know each other better and Pansy doesn't hate you-and neither do most of the Slytherins for that matter. It'll be fine!"

Harry bit his lip and shrugged.

"I guess it should be okay..."

"Brilliant!" Blaise boomed and they started walking towards the great hall.

* * *

"Hey, what's Harry doing?" Ron asked Hermione.

She looked up from her book and saw Harry walking with Blaise Zabini to the Slytherin table, deep in conversation.

Hermione shrugged.

"I expect he's sitting with them."

Ron growled as he saw Harry and Blaise laugh at something.

"I hate him."

"Oh, really, Ron..." Sighed Hermione. "I don't know why you're so surprised, you know as much as I do."

"Know as much as you do about what?" Asked Ron, eyes narrowed.

Hermione rolled hers.

"About Draco and Harry of course."

Hermione had noticed. Of _course_ she had. She had known Harry for over seven years!

Ron sighed, defeated.

"Whatever..." He muttered.

* * *

Harry sat down next to Blaise with Pansy sitting on the other side of the table in front of them.

He got a few stares from other Slytherins, but not all of them were hateful.

Most of them were more curious than hateful.

"Pansy, look who I brought." Said Blaise cheerily.

Pansy looked up, a scowl on her face until she noticed Harry.

"Harry!" Pansy said and beamed brightly at him.

"Pansy..." Harry said and nervously smiled.

"Oh, boy, do we have a lot to discuss, darling." She said lazily.

Harry smiled normally now.

Who's of thought that these two people, people he had once hated, be so...welcoming?

"About what?" He asked.

Pansy grinned a little evilly.

"About that bloody git Draco and your love for him, of course." She said and clapped her hands together. "Now, where to begin?"

* * *

"But why did you only just realise!" Whined Pansy twenty minutes later.

"I don't know!" Said Harry in a defensive tone.

"You're gonna have to think of a better reason than that if you want to get back before curfew." Said Blaise to Harry as he scooped up a spoonful of chocolate pudding.

"Shut up Blaise..." Harry said and elbowed him in the side causing the boy beside him to almost spill chocolate on his front.

Blaise just chuckled.

"It just...never occurred to me before." Harry continued.

Pansy scoffed.

"Boys." She said darkly.

"It's been very painful for her." Said Blaise.

Harry laughed a little.

"Even bloody _Draco_ doesn't realise!" Pansy said.

"What about Draco?" Asked Harry curiously.

"He doesn't realise that well...you know..." Said Pansy, sharing a look with Blaise.

"Maybe he doesn't realise he 'loves' me because he doesn't actually love me." Said Harry.

Pansy shared a look with Blaise again.

"Maybe," Pansy shrugged. "But I think he's been in love with you for years." She finished firmly.

Harry just wasn't convinced and shook his head slightly.

"I still don't believe it; all these years I spent obsessing over him, and I didn't even realised I-I loved him till two hours ago." Harry said quietly.

It suddenly hit him that he was in love with Draco Malfoy.

Draco. Harry. In love. Well, just Harry.

"Boys." Pansy said again, but it was kinder this time and she gave Harry a small genuine smile.

Harry was once again guiltily reminded what could've been if he had accepted Draco's hand in first year.

Would've he fallen love with Draco just now, or would he just think of them really good friends-like Ron?

Would've he fallen in love _faster?_

Would've Hermione gone into Ravenclaw?

Harry shook his head.

 _'Best not to dwell on things you'll never know...'_ He thought to himself as he took another bite of treacle tart.

"What's this prefect meeting about anyway?" Harry said, swallowing.

Blaise shrugged.

"No idea." He said, chugging down the rest of his pumpkin juice.

"What's he gonna do for dinner?"

"They'll have food there," Blaise answered. "And let me tell you, it's bloody better than what _we_ get as the 'lower status.'" He added.

Harry laughed while Pansy scoffed.

" _Lower status_..." She muttered.

This only caused Harry to laugh harder because the look of _disdain_ on her face was one he wound never forget.

He then choked on spit and bit of treacle tart so Blaise ended up having to slap him on the back while Pansy laughed in the background, not making any move to help.

When Harry could finally breathe, he quickly grabbed his goblet and started chugging down pumpkin juice while he still could.

Blaise and Pansy were laughing now, really laughing.

Harry realised he had never seen them laugh like that, freely.

Harry grinned.

"Blimey, Harry." Boomed Blaise, clear mirth in his voice.

Harry laughed.

"Sorry." He said and sheepishly took the last bite of treacle tart, chewing it slowly so it didn't kill him.

He swallowed and his face brightened when he didn't choke.

"Shall we go then?" Asked Pansy, still smiling.

Harry and Blaise nodded and they all stood up before heading towards the Great Hall doors.

Harry didn't look over at the Gryffindor table once.

* * *

As Harry walked back to the Gryffindor tower, Blaise and Pansy had gone their separate ways to the dungeons, he thought about his day.

It had been a good one.

He'd got to snog Draco, he'd made new friends, and he'd be going to London tomorrow night instead of Saturday.

He smiled to himself and said the password to the portrait before stepping inside the warmly lit common room.

He saw Ron and Hermione straight away and went over to them.

"Hullo." Harry said cheerily as he sat down on a comfy chair by Hermione's.

"Hello, Harry." Said Hermione, smiling a little.

Ron just grunted in response.

"Did you have a nice dinner?" She asked.

Harry nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, it was great! Blaise is actually really funny, he even said you were the smartest witch he knew, Hermione." Harry said.

Hermione beamed.

"Really?"

Ron scoffed, muttering something about being modest.

"Yeah, when he wanted to talk to me."

"What _did_ Zabini want to talk to you about anyway?"

It was Ron this time.

"Nothing important." Harry lied. "Just something about potions." Well, that technically wasn't a lie, was it?

Hermione nodded as if she understood.

Ron scowled at the floor.

"What's the matter with you?" Harry asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"What's the matter with me?" Ron repeated.

Harry nodded.

"Well, first you ditch us for _Zabini and Parkinson,_ don't even look at us the whole time, and then _leave with them!_ " Ron said angrily.

Harry bit his lip guiltily.

"I'm sorry, Ron, I really am, but they're not _that bad_. Not when you get to know them."

Ron said nothing and glared into the fire.

Harry sighed and said,

"I'm going to bed. Night 'Moine, night Ron."

"Night Harry."Hermione said and, when Ron said nothing, Harry went upstairs to the dorm.

He had been in such a good mood and Ron just had to spoil it.

Harry changed into sleeping clothes and brushed his teeth before climbing into bed, just wanting it to be Friday already.

A/N: There you have it! I hope you don't find Blaise too weird, or just completely random. I got this 'other side' from another fanfiction called Turn (which is really good so please go check it out) and I just liked the idea that Blaise has this crazy, fun, loving and slightly old fashioned side to him that he only shows it to people he's comfortable with. I feel like the war changed him for the better and this was the result, so I added it in. I hope you don't mind it and that you enjoyed this chapter. If you did please review and or favourite, it makes me so happy when I see those in my email. Till next time - Ritz.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	10. Let Me Dream With the Stars

Chapter Ten; _Let Me Dream With the Stars_.

It was finally the last class for Friday and Harry didn't care that it was Potions with _Snape_ because it was Potions with _Draco_.

Harry smiled at the latter as he made his way over to their desk and sat down next to the blond boy.

Draco smiled back.

"Hey, Harry."

"Hi, Draco." Harry replied. "You excited?"

Draco nodded.

"Can't wait." He said, his grey-well, more silver-eyes twinkling.

Harry laughed.

"Me too."

" _Quiet_ , everyone." Snape's loud drawl echoed.

The class quickly shut up.

"Today we will not be making _anything_ what so ever to do with _Love Potions_ -" He pretty much spat the last two words. "-due to an error that none of you need to know about."

Snape looked pointedly at Harry.

"Instead; we will be making a _simple_ cold medicine."

Harry rolled his eyes.

 _'Simple...what a liar...'_ He thought, although when he glanced over at Draco, he didn't seem worried.

"Turn to page 287, and get to work."

The room was filled with rustles of turning pages and small groans of despair.

Harry silently turned to the page and went to get ingredients while Draco heated up the cauldron.

As he was looking for a bottle of Morning Dew, Ron came and glanced at Harry once, scowling, before Not Looking At Harry.

Harry sighed.

Ron was still upset at him going of with Blaise and Pansy.

He walked slowly back to Draco, feeling tired and wry.

Draco noticed.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Harry gave him a small sheepish smile.

"I'll tell you later, let's just get this over with."

Draco nodded and they set to work.

* * *

An hour later, the class was over.

Harry walked out with Draco close by his side.

As they walked into the sea of Gryffindors and Slytherins, Harry slipped his hand into Draco's, handing him a small note.

Harry's fingers tingled and he kept his hand in Draco's for a little longer than needed before taking it back.

Draco unfolded the note.

 _Meet in Charms._

Draco looked up just in time to see Harry wink and rush ahead.

He hung back and took his time.

People were okay with calling each other by their first names, Draco thought they probably expected it. But if they knew what kind of relationship they _really had_...there would be trouble.

Especially since Harry had told him that Hermione didn't like the idea of them getting high together.

So, Draco slowly made his way to the empty Charms classroom, even though he wanted to run.

He hadn't been alone with Harry in what felt like months and he'd found himself _craving_ the Gryffindor's hug even more than usual.

He bit his lip and turned the corner.

It was almost empty apart from a couple of first year Hufflepuffs.

 _'No need to worry about them...'_ Draco thought and smiled as he opened the door and quietly shut it behind him.

As he walked into the main room, he saw Harry's perfect figure leaning against a desk, the sun shining behind him making him glow around the edges of his silhouette.

Harry smiled when he saw Draco and walked over to him.

Draco started walking as well and was the first to wrap his arms around the other boy in a strong hug.

"Hey." Draco mumbled into Harry's neck as the Gryffindor wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, breathing in his familiar scent.

"Hey..." Mumbled Harry in reply.

They stayed like that for five minutes, grey and green eyes closed as Harry relaxed in Draco's firm arms, who held him. Harry sighed happily. It felt nice to have someone be your pillar, to keep you standing.

They pulled back, feeling sedated.

"What was wrong earlier?" Draco asked softly, his hands on Harry's arms.

Harry sighed again.

"It's Ron. Yesterday I had dinner at the Slytherin table with Blaise and Pansy and I didn't look at Hermione or Ron the whole time and I didn't leave with them. He's upset set about it now and won't talk to me, let _alone_ look at me." Harry said, and looked down at the ground.

Draco felt his heart pang at how _sad_ Harry sounded.

"What're you going to do? Do you still wanna come tonight?" Draco asked, a little unsure.

Harry looked up, eyes wide in surprise.

"Of course I want to come, Draco! I've been looking forward to it ever since you asked me!"

Draco couldn't help but smile at that, and slid his hands down to Harry's forearm.

"And as for Ron..." Harry said and bit his lip as the Slytherin rubbed his thumb back and forth. "He can go fuck himself for all I care, I can be friends with who I want."

Draco chuckled and Harry smiled.

 _'God I love you...'_ Both boys thought and wished they could say it.

* * *

After a quick run through of what was happening that night, both boys went their separate ways, Draco to the dungeons and Harry to the Gryffindor tower. But not before Draco had given Harry the most firm but soft kiss on the cheek Harry had ever had.

It left him with thousands of butterflies in his stomach and the urge to laugh out loud with joy.

As Harry lay in bed that night, after a dinner packed with winks and secretive smiles, he waited for it to be 11:40pm, fully dressed and a packed bag by his bed.

He let his mind wonder to Draco.

They had agreed to try the purple drug this weekend with Blaise. He wondered what it would and if he would ever get to kiss Draco again...

Draco was in his dorm, doing the same thing, but wondering how on earth he would make Harry's his.

Then, 11:40 finally came.

Harry quietly got out of bed. He was wearing blue jeans and a black hoodie.

He shrunk his bag and put it in his pocket before wrapping the invisibility cloak around himself and going downstairs to the common room.

He opened the portrait and as it closed behind him before he started walking, taking his time to get to the tower.

As he got closer the butterflies grew in his stomach.

He'd left a note for Ron and Hermione saying he would be in London to explore a bit and not to bother coming to find him, he'd be back soon.

Harry just hoped that Hermione would listen to the last part.

He started climbing the long winding staircase up to the top where Blaise and Draco would be.

The first thing he saw when he got to the top of the astronomy tower, was a tall figure standing in the moonlight, back facing him, bright blond hair glowing and his black coat lapping around him.

Harry, who was still under his cloak, spent a good three minutes staring at Draco.

He looked so beautiful standing there in the moonlight that Harry wanted to take a picture so he could always remember it.

But the spell was broken when he heard footsteps coming from behind him.

He quickly took off the cloak and said,

"Draco?"

He turned around and smiled.

"Harry!" Draco said and walked over to give him a tight hug.

"Draco! Harry!" Cmae Blaise's booming voice.

Harry turned around.

"Blaise!" Harry exclaimed and gave him a bro hug, before Draco did the same.

"Are we ready chaps?"

Both boys nodded.

"Now, Harry, since me and Blaise both know where to go, Blaise will go by himself and I'll take you with me." Draco said.

Blaise nodded and a split second later, he was gone.

Draco turned to Harry.

"Now, I'm not very good at sidelong apparition, so forgive me." Draco smirked and brought Harry into another strong hug.

Harry could've sworn Draco kissed his neck but then the world spun and twisted around them.

"Ah! There you are!" Blaise said.

Harry opened his eyes and stepped away from Draco a little.

Draco was feeling pretty proud of himself because of the, _'I'm not good at sidelong apparition.'_ Total lie of course.

But Harry's neck had tasted so sweet that it had been worth it.

He looked up at the bright red five story building in front of them, with slightly dusty windows and yellow light streaming out of several of them. This was their hotel.

It was muggle and the bright paint was peeling a little, but the large dark double doors and the colourful flower garden made it feel slightly more welcoming.

Blaise and him had made sure there was only one single bed and one double bed in their room. Meaning that two of them would have to share, preferably; Himself and Harry.

The three boys went into the lobby to check in.

The floor was tiled with a black and white checker pattern and had a big golden chandelier hanging down from the ceiling over them.

An old lady, maybe around sixty, was sitting at the desk with her silver hair tied up in a neat bun, and small glasses that sat on the end of her nose as she did the crossword in the muggle newspaper.

Blaise cleared his throat a little and gave her his best smile when the lady looked up.

"Hello, how can I help you gentlemen?" She asked politely, a genuine smile on her face.

"We'd like to check in please." Answered Blaise.

"Yes, of course, name, please?"

"Blaise Zabini."

The women looked through a little book before smiling and saying,

"Ah, yes. Room 289 on floor five."

Blaise nodded and the lady got up before fetching the key.

"Have a lovely evening, gentlemen." She said as Blaise took the key from her wrinkled fingers.

"You too, ma'am." He replied and the three of them made their way to the silver elevator.

Blaise nudged Harry.

"How does it...work, old bean?" He whispered.

Harry chuckled and pressed the button that had an arrow pointing up.

Draco and Blaise watched in fascination as the silver doors slid open.

They stepped inside and Harry pressed the button with number '5' on it before the doors slid closed behind them.

"Well, I can see why Weasley's father is interested in muggles so much..." Mused Draco.

"Was that almost a compliment?" Teased Harry in mock awe.

"'Bout as close as it gets." Said Blaise.

Draco hit Harry's arm.

"Shut up." He mumbled and looked down to hide his smile, though Harry still saw it and laughed softly.

He burst into laughter though when Blaise and Draco jumped at the elevator saying,

"Floor Five." In a robotic voice.

"Bloody hell!" Boomed Blaise as they stepped out. "You'd think they could at least give you some warning." He added but he was smiling and so was Draco and Harry.

Blaise put the key in the lock and turned it.

As soon as they stepped in through the door, Blaise jumped onto the single bed in the left corner of the room which was closest to the bathroom.

"No offence, but there's no way I'm sleeping with either of you folks." He said and put his hands behind his head as he lay down.

Draco narrowed his eyes at him in an accusing way, though this is what they had planned.

Harry shrugged.

It's not like he would mind sharing with Draco.

"I'm on the right side then." He said and jumped on the double bed, which was by a large window that looked out over the middle of London.

Draco smirked and went to lie next to him.

"I'm going to the loo." Announced Blaise and opened the cream coloured sliding door that opened to a small-ish bathroom.

When the door shut, Draco turned to find Harry already facing him.

They were close, Harry could feel Draco's warm breath caress his lips.

"You don't mind sharing do you?" Asked Harry softly.

"Not one bit..." Murmured Draco in reply.

They both smiled softly at each other.

 _'Fuck it.'_ Draco thought.

He leaned in to give Harry a soft, lingering kiss on the cheek.

He pulled away and Harry blushed.

They stared at each other in comfortable silence that was broken by the toilet flushing.

* * *

That night, as Draco lay awake with Harry's sleeping body next to his, he thought about all the possibilities that tomorrow night would bring.

He turned to face the back of Harry's head.

Draco reached out and ran his fingers through the soft raven black hair.

Harry tried his best not to shiver, though the room was not cold at all..

No, he was not asleep, but not completely awake either.

Just enough for him to be able to feel fingers running through his hair before a strong arm wrapping around his waist, pulling him close so Draco's body was pressed against his.

Harry sighed happily and turned so he could bury his face in Draco's soft and warm neck.

Then, Harry let himself fall asleep.

A/N: There you have it! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and if you did please review and or favourite (Thank you so much sasuhinas and Lily slower forever!) Thanks for reading - Ritz :)

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	11. Locked In a Haze

Chapter Eleven; _Locked In a Haze._

Draco woke up with the sun shining down on his face.

He squinted and blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the bright light.

He then tried to bring his hand up to rub his face but found he couldn't, for they were wrapped around the one and only Harry Potter.

Harry had his lips softly touching Draco's collarbone, his breath tickling his skin.

One of his arms were draped over Harry's waist, and the other was resting between both of their chests.

Draco smiled and snuggled in closer to Harry, closing his eyes once again. Determined to enjoy this moment while it lasted.

It didn't matter that his left arm, which was underneath Harry's neck, was a little numb. All that mattered was the soft cooling breeze that came from the window and the sun illuminating both boys.

Draco drifted back to sleep.

* * *

Harry woke up thirty minutes later.

He was also a little surprised to find himself in Draco's arms, but that was soon taken over by happiness.

He smiled and moved his body closer (if possible) to the other boy, who moved a little in his sleep.

Harry closed his eyes to let the moment sink in. So he could look back and remember the feel of Draco's body against his, remember the warmth from the sun, remember the soft white blankets that surrounded them, remember Draco's chest slowly falling up and down.

He opened his eyes again and dared a quick look at the blond-which quickly turned into a stare because _oh_.

Harry's heart melted.

He looked so peaceful.

His light blond hair slightly curly, the fringe hanging over his eyes a little. His lips were pouted a little against the pillow. His face relaxed, no frown, no smirk. Just a small smile.

Draco wrinkled his nose a little in his sleep and Harry was instantly reminded of 1st Year Draco.

He laughed under his breath.

Then Draco groaned and turned to burry his face in the pillow; effectively squashing half of Harry.

He gasped loudly and Draco sat up suddenly.

"Shit! Sorry, Harry!" He said, his voice a little gruff.

Harry just smiled because Draco looked so good slightly blurry and in a white shirt-which made him glow-along with striped pyjama bottoms and leaning over Harry.

"It's fine." He mumbled.

Draco smiled and lay back down next to Harry. facing him with an arm still draped over each other's waist.

"Have a good sleep?" Muttered Draco.

Harry nodded.

"Brilliant. What about you?"

He was slightly distracted from how close Draco was to think of anything else.

The blond gave him a smile.

"Brilliant." He half whispered and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek.

The door burst open.

"Alright love birds!" Boomed Blaise and loudly kicked the door shut behind him.

"Bloody hell, Blaise!" Groaned Draco and moved his arm away from Harry's waist, much to his disappointment, to rub his face.

"Time to get up, we've got shit to do, old beans!" Blaise said and threw a pillow at them both.

"I'm not a bean and I'm not old..." Muttered Draco darkly as he sat up on the edge of the bed.

Harry snorted and sat up as well.

"What time is it?" He grumbled.

"Time to have a shower and breakfast." Blaise said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Said Draco and stumbled to the bathroom.

Harry stood up and ordered room service.

* * *

An hour later, when Harry and Draco had both showered and eaten, they set off into town to get coffee.

It was around 2:30 in the afternoon and it was busy.

They got Starbucks, Harry ordering for all of them since Blaise and Draco had no idea what they were doing, and sat outside.

"So, what's the plan?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his caramel mocha.

Draco shrugged.

"Wander around a bit, I suppose. The party doesn't start 'till eleven."

He took a sip and his eyes widened.

"Merlin, what is this?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed a little.

"It's coffee with chocolate and caramel." He answered.

"Blaise, why on earth don't we have this in the wizarding world?" Draco complained.

"We can be very outrageously stupid sometimes." Blaise said.

All three boys laughed.

After that they wandered around shops, parks, and streets with interesting people around; doing tricks with fire or juggling.

Then they found a donut shop and got twelve mini ones.

They sat down at a bench nearby to eat them since their feet hurt.

"You _have_ had a donut before, right?" Asked Harry.

They both nodded.

"Don't be daft, Potter, we have experienced such muggle things." Draco scoffed but there was mirth in his voice and Harry smiled.

Blaise grabbed a donut and said,

"Just gonna pop to the loo."

And walked away, big black coat flapping around him.

Draco turned to Harry.

"Open up then." He said, smirking.

Harry opened his mouth a little in shock and Draco immediately pressed a mini donut to his lips.

Harry bit down softly, intently staring into Draco's eyes the whole time.

As Harry swallowed, Draco gracefully popped the rest in his mouth.

Harry died internally at Draco's small moan in satisfaction that came from the back of his throat.

"Boy! These donuts are rather delicious, aren't they?" Boomed Blaise, chewing as he sat down.

Draco smirked at Harry who bit his lip.

They finished the donuts and Blaise said,

"Right. I think now is a good time to go out and buy an outfit for tonight."

Draco got up.

"Let's go. You ready, Harry?"

Harry got up but hesitated and said,

"I don't know if I have enough money."

Draco rolled his eyes and smiled knowingly at Blaise.

"I'll give you money, now, let's _go!_ " Draco said and laughed a little.

Harry just shook his head, a smile forming on his face.

"You're mental..." He muttered.

"And you love it." Draco said, turning around to face Harry and wink.

Harry supposed he was right.

* * *

At around 8:00pm they collapsed on their beds, exhausted.

Harry had two bags. One with new jeans, a black shirt, a belt and a black leather jacket. In the other bag were new shoes.

Draco also had two bags, but one was much bigger than Harry's. The first contained dark blue jeans, a black long sleeve button up shirt, belt and a long dark black coat. The second also contained shoes.

Blaise had three since he had insisted on getting two outfits. The one he was going to wear tonight was a white shirt, black jeans and a leather jacket with a grey scarf. He had also bought shoes.

Harry's feet ached and he rolled on his side, head resting by Draco's arm.

He started to draw patterns lazily with his finger tips, making Draco shiver.

Harry moved his head a little closer and gently pressed his lips to the smooth creamy skin.

Draco groaned under his breath and rolled over to face Harry.

"Stop it." He muttered, though he wasn't really upset.

Harry smirked.

"Why?" He murmured.

"Tickles." Draco replied and kissed Harry softly on the forehead.

They were rudely interrupted by a person named Blaise Zabini flopping between them.

"I'm feeling rather left out." He stated, then turned to Draco. "Want to kiss me on the forehead?" He asked dreamily, pouting innocently.

Harry snorted as Draco scoffed and rolled his eyes, though an almost evil smile was playing at his lips.

"Oh, _anything_ for you, Blaise..." Draco replied just as dreamily, turned to him, grinned like a shark and before Blaise had time to run for it, spat on his face.

Harry and Draco burst into laughter as Blaise sat up and walked quickly to the bathroom yelling,

"Bloody wanker!"

Harry wiped tears from his eyes and said between laughs,

"Bloody brilliant that was..."

Draco was giggling so much he couldn't reply. It reminded Harry of a five year old who'd had too much sugar.

Blaise stormed back in.

"I'm ordering dinner, what do you want?" He ordered. "No, not you Draco fucking Malfoy. You can bloody order yourself." He added as Draco started to open his mouth.

Draco huffed and lay down, arms outstretched.

"I'll have burger and chips with a coke please." Answered Harry.

"Righteo then..." Muttered Blaise and dialled room service.

* * *

After dinner, they all had showers, got changed and did their hair and teeth. (Which took longer than it should have because they were dancing around to the one and only Celestina Warbeck-Draco ended up jumping on the bed and doing a 'loving' juet with Blaise.)

Harry hummed one of the songs now, as they walked and walked and walked for about twenty minutes until they saw a building with a long queue of people by the door.

They lined up.

A large black man with tattoos all over his body was by the door, checking weather they were on the list.

Harry craned his head, trying to see if he could see anything, but he only saw darkness and a small thump of the bass.

Finally, they got to the guard, who had been straight faced this whole time until he saw them.

"Blaise!" He said in a deep rumbling voice, his face in charming grin.

Harry thought he looked a lot less menacing.

"Sam, old chap!" Replied Blaise. "How's it been?"

"Quite well, actually. The baby's growing up fast." Sam replied.

"I'll have to visit sometime." Blaise said firmly.

"That would be great! Go on through."

He glanced at Harry and Draco.

"These two with you?"

Blaise nodded and shook hands with Sam before the three of them walked in.

They walked down a short black hallway, before they got too a black door.

Blaise opened it and waved them through.

Harry opened his mouth in awe.

It was crowded; body against body on the dance floor, which was most of the space, and purple, blue, white, and pink lights were flashing everywhere. There were four huge speakers; one in each corner, then two medium sized ones in front of the DJ.

"Come on, Harry!" Draco said by his ear so he could hear, and dragged him off to another door that led into an almost sound proof room.

It had smoke drifting all around it, with burgundy walls and cabbage trees in each corner with red leather couches where a few other people were sitting, cigarettes in their hands.

Harry recognised the comforting smell straight away.

Marijuana.

"Have you got it?" Asked Draco.

Harry nodded and they went to an empty couch in the left corner of the room, Blaise following.

Harry pulled out the packet of Galaxy powder,

"Any idea how to take it?" Asked Blaise.

"I think we can just eat it. Last time I asked Zaveli, he said people made the mistake of snorting it."

Blaise shrugged.

"Well, let's try it."

Harry nodded and passed the packet to Blaise who took it and took out his wand to conjured tissue and three shot glasses filled with spirits.

He poured a bit of the powder in a torn piece of tissue and turned it into a small package.

He popped it on his tongue and drank his shot, swallowing the powder with it.

Harry did the same, as did Draco after.

"It takes a while to set in." Said Harry.

"Let's go back out then." Said Blaise.

Harry couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, he liked the smell of weed.

They went back out and Blaise boomed over the music,

"Hey! Mathus!"

A tall dirty blond haired boy turned around from his group of friends and smiled when he saw Blaise and waved for him to come over.

"Come on, Draco, we haven't seen the bugger in ages!"

"I'll see you around, Harry." Said Draco and rushed off to follow Blaise.

Harry stared after him until he couldn't see the blond hair he loved.

He forced himself to look away from that direction and walked over to the bar where he got a glass of bourbon.

He took a large gulp and sighed.

"Excuse me!" He said to a girl working behind the counter.

She looked up and smiled.

"Yes, sir?"

"Are you able to hold onto my jacket for me, please?"

She nodded.

"Of course."

Harry smiled and handed it over, giving her his name-which she didn't freak out about so she must've been muggle.

He finished his glass and turned in his seat to look at the people dancing.

He saw gay couples and straight couples dancing together.

Some also just with friends.

Some were alone, and were jumping up and down a little-not really dancing.

Others were grinding against each other, sweaty bodies pressed together. Feeling each other up as they kissed their neck.

Then there were couples, or, 'couples', that were just swaying slightly as they snogged each other senseless.

Harry's vision suddenly swayed a little and he gasped a little in surprise.

The world around his glowed magenta and was tinted dark purple. People shimmered like stars and Harry thought he could hear their heartbeats until he realised it was his own.

He stumbled into the crowd, curious. Bumping into someone who glared literal flaming daggers that Harry had a strong urge to dodge but his brain told him firmly it was an illusion. Harry giggled as he thought about a brain telling someone off sternly.

He kept on walking, not really knowing what he was doing.

Then,

"Harry..." Draco breathed in Harry's ear and wrapped his arms around him from behind, pressing his body against Harry's.

Harry leaned back into him, grinding his hips in time with Draco.

Draco's world spun around him, stars dancing in their eyes, the bass vibrating their bodies.

He groaned a little in Harry's ear as he groin rubbed against the other boy.

Harry pressed harder against Draco, moaning at the feel of Draco against-

"Draco..." He groaned deeply.

That was it.

Draco spun Harry around, pleasure flowing through them as their crotches rubbed.

Draco leaned in and kissed Harry hard.

Thier tongues clashed. Sliding and curling around each other. The music was just a _thump thump thump_ in time with their heartbeats. Harry could feel himself spinning and he wondered if Draco felt that too.

Harry lifted his hands to that oh so soft hair as he deepened the kiss-Draco's mouth tasted like sugar and donuts and weed and alcohol. It was addicting.

Draco groaned into the kiss.

He'd waited so long for this moment to happen, and now it was.

In a club, with people around them and the world glowing and Draco didn't dare open his eyes because he was afraid the light coming from Harry would burn them.

Harry pulled back and licked Draco's jawline before kissing it and slowly moved down the soft neck to Draco's collarbone; sucking deeply, flicking his tongue on the smooth skin.

He heard Draco gasp and felt him pull Harry closer.

He pulled Harry up and whispered breathily in his ear,

"Let's get out of this dark wonderland."

And so they did.

* * *

A/N: That's it! I'm sorry it took me a while to update, I was on holiday with no wifi so I couldn't. Still, I hope you enjoyed it and if you did please review and or favourite-thank you so much for the follows and favourites, we've almost got 20 follows! It might not seem much but for me it is, so thank you. Again I hope you enjoyed! - Ritz :)

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	12. Together

Chapter Twelve; _Together_.

Draco woke up and smiled.

He wanted to shout with joy because he did it. He had finally, _finally_ , gotten Harry.

Fucked him, to be exact.

Draco looked down to his left to Harry, naked, and fast asleep with his head resting on Draco's shoulder.

There was only a thin white sheet to cover them both, and Draco knew Blaise probably _didn't_ want to see what was underneath.

Draco closed his eyes. He remembered what happened last night clearly.

Harry's lips parted, green eyes dark with lust, black hair falling over his forehead, his moans as Draco-

Harry moved in his sleep and groaned a little, digging his head further into Draco, who shifted so he was pretty much hugging the other boy next to him.

Harry sighed happily.

Draco smiled down at him.

God, how he loved _him_.

How he couldn't ever live without _him_.

How he couldn't live with himself if something happened to _him_.

Skin against skin, Draco fell back into sleep worried with thoughts of Harry being hurt or alone.

* * *

"Bloody hell, _wake up!_ "

Harry and Draco groaned.

"Go away, Blaise." Draco muttered darkly, waving him off with a lazy hand.

"This my hotel room as well." Blaise replied indignantly.

Harry pulled Draco closer and buried his head into the other boys chest to block out the harsh light the sun...and because he loved the smell of Draco.

" _Guys_ ," Blaise whined when it looked like his two friends were going back to sleep. "It's two in the _afternoon!_ " Honestly. He got that they had had sex and were _finally together_ or whatever, but really.

Draco scowled and said,

"If you would like to leave the room then..."

Harry blushed.

Right.

Blaise winked and left the hotel room.

Both boys slowly sat up and looked at each other.

Draco really did have beautiful skin. No marks at all apart from...the Sectumsempra scars. Harry hated the fact that it had been his fault.

The blond was thinking along the same lines. Harry had a beautiful body, tanned skin and a small trail of black hair that got lost in the ruffled sheets. He was proud to say that he had seen all of it. Touched every inch.

They were both leaning on a hand to stay upright and Draco slowly moved his on top of Harry's, tracing small circles with his fingertips on the other boys knuckles.

Harry smiled softly and moved his fingers to intertwine them with Draco's.

They looked into each other's eyes, enjoying the soft sun and smiles that illuminated them both.

"You two chaps ready yet?" Blaise boomed from the other side of the door.

Draco and Harry chuckled and quickly got dressed.

Blaise came in with a twinkle in his eye.

"We're checking out in a few so _chop chop_." He said.

"Yes, sir..." Draco said and they packed up all their things in a suitcase each before heading down in the elevator to check out.

* * *

"Did we really not think about just _shrinking_ our suitcases before leaving?" Whined Draco after ten minutes of walking.

"Cheer up, old bean; it's a beautiful day for a walk!" Said Blaise far too cheerfully.

"I'm going to have to agree with Draco," Said Harry. "It's bloody freezing!" He added and pulled his leather jacket closer to himself as did Draco with his coat.

Blaise just rolled his eyes.

"It's only five minutes away-and this is a good way to know what it feels like to be a muggle, and the struggles they face."

"You sound like Granger..." Muttered Draco but wasn't heard.

"I already _know_ what it's like!" Said Harry.

"Only as a child." Countered Blaise.

Harry scowled.

"A-ha!" Said Blaise 'five' minutes later. "There it is!"

Harry and Draco sighed in relief and walked quickly to one of the tables outside-one in the sun.

It was a nice little caffè, it had flowers by the open windows outside, and black metal tables with white pillows on the seats.

The actual building itself was made with a dark wood, and the inside was rustic but modern at the same time.

Harry thought it reminded him a lot of a cabin of some sorts.

"Harry?" Said a familiar voice from behind him.

He turned around in his chair to see long red flaming hair.

"Ginny?" Asked Harry, just as surprised to see her as she was to see him.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

Harry awkwardly jerked his head to Draco and Blaise who Ginny had obviously not noticed.

"Hi." She said simply, even more surprised.

Draco nodded and Blaise was struggling to say anything. Harry wasn't surprised.

Ginny turned back to him.

"Listen, since you're here; I'm sorry about accusing you of cheating-" Harry ignored Draco's smirk. "-Ron talked me out of it. I would've told you sooner...but you kept rushing off..."

Harry blinked.

"I, uh...thanks. I'm sorry I kept...rushing off."

She nodded.

Then smirked,

"By the way, I'm here with Ron and Hermione."

Harry gave a little gasp, along with Blaise and Draco's smirk widened-but before Harry could do anything-bushy brown hair followed by short red hair, came out the door.

"Harry!" They both said at the same time.

"Hello..." Harry said sheepishly.

Ron stared.

"Malfoy?!"

"Ron, we talked about this." Hermione said.

He scowled.

"Hello!" Blaise, finally, said and smiled his brightest smile. "Sorry to keep Harry away from you, we only really brought him so we could get free things-being the Hero that he is."

Harry scoffed and Draco laughed.

"He's joking, he's joking." Harry chuckled when he saw Ginny and Ron's faces.

Hermione just smiled warily.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Harry asked when the awkward silence got unbearable.

It was Ginny who spoke-looking at Blaise as if she was seeing him as a different person. Harry supposed it was the smile.

"We got your note and Hermione forced us to go find you, saying that it was all Ron's fault because he ignored you...we didn't think you'd be here with..."

Blaise winked and Ginny looked away blushing a little.

Harry nodded.

"Ah. Well...you found me."

Draco snorted softly as his awkwardness beside him, causing Harry to kick him softly under the table. Draco smirked at and Harry felt a smile playing on his lips.

"Good, well, this is bloody awkward." Said Blaise and smiled at everyone. "Would you three like to pull up some chairs and sit with us?"

Ron looked horrified, Ginny looked surprised once again, but Hermione, deciding right then in there that she would try her best for Harry's sake, smiled just as cheerfully as Blaise did and said,

"Of course."

So that was how Harry got awkwardly squashed between Ron and Draco on a cold Sunday afternoon in the middle of London while Ginny was next to Hermione who was next to Blaise.

"Now, Hermione-may I call you that?" She nodded at Blaise. "Wonderful! Anyway, I was wanting to ask some questions about elevators..."

Harry and Draco chuckled.

"I still can't get over Malfoy actually smiling..." Whispered Ron beside him.

Harry laughed.

"Trust me, it took me a while, too..." He replied, watching Draco flip through the menu, biting his lip as he did so-making Harry was to bite it for him.

Ron sighed.

"Can I talk to you alone?"

Harry looked around.

Ginny was glowering at the table while playing with her glass, Blaise was in a deep conversation with Hermione about elevators, and Ron was so uncomfortable he was going a little bit...purple.

"Sure." Harry said.

They got up and Ron went around the corner.

"I'll be back soon." Harry said quietly to Draco, who looked up and smiled softly at him-reminding Harry just how much the loved the blond.

And, after checking no one was looking, Harry stroked the other boys cheek before following Ron.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I just-I wanted to say sorry for being an arse."

Harry shrugged.

"It's fine, really. I get-"

"No. It's not fine." Ron interrupted. "You're allowed to be friends with other people, and I get why you want to be friends with Zabini and Parkinson, it's just going to be hard to just to liking them rather than hating them. Especially with Malfoy coming for christmas..."

"Hold on." Said Harry, narrowing his eyes. "Why do you think Malfoy will be coming for christmas?"

Ron let out a laugh.

"You can call him _Draco_ , mate. Honestly, it's like you've forgotten that I've known you for years. I think I knew before you even did, Harry."

The latter blushed.

"Yeah, well, apology accepted, I guess."

Ron nodded.

"Can I just-why?" He asked after a few moments hesitation.

"Why what?" Asked Harry.

"Why do you...like him?"

Harry blinked.

"He's smart...funny, kind...I've never really thought about it...it just sort of...happened. One moment we're getting high and drunk together, and the next I'm taking a love potion that doesn't work because I already-" He stopped short and looked down at his feet, not wanting to look Ron in the eye.

"It's alright, mate. I don't mind. I've had time to get used to the fact that you love him, and it's fine."

Harry looked up and smiled gratefully at Ron-ignoring the fact that he still looked a little green.

"Thanks." He said and they headed back to the table in time to see Blaise slap his hand down on the table making Draco burst into laughter and Hermione jump.

"But that's the point!" He boomed.

"No, it's not. The point of being a Chaser is to score goals, not hit other players by 'accident'." Ginny scoffed.

"But you could still bloody well do it if you wanted to knock inconvenient Chaser down." Blaise pointed out.

"When exactly did this start?" Harry murmured to Draco once he sat down.

"'Bout five minutes ago,"' He replied. "Blaise has made some good points, but, as much as it pains me, I'm finding myself siding with Weasley."

Harry scoffed and swiftly moved his hand under the table to rest it on top of Draco's knee.

He heard the other give a short intake of breath before moving his hand under the table as well, linking their hands and fingers together.

Harry bit his lip and smiled.

Ginny laughed.

"You're bonkers!" She said, the mirth clear in her voice.

Blaise smiled brightly.

"Absolutely."

Everyone laughed.

* * *

After they had all eaten lunch, they started walking up Trafalgar Square.

"Pansy's meeting us soon." Sad Blaise.

Harry smiled. He couldn't wait.

Draco and Hermione were up ahead, talking about studying and Potions and other things that Harry was no where near smart enough to know about. And Blaise, Ginny, and Ron, were not just _talking_ about Quidditch, but _agreeing_ about Quidditch.

Harry smiled.

He couldn't help but think it was all so perfect; Draco was his. Ron had apologised and not cared (as much as Harry thought he would) that Harry was in love with Draco. Hermione seemed to want to get along with both Blaise and Draco. Ginny had loosened up. And it seemed they could all be friends.

 _'Perfect.'_ He thought.

They all sat down by one of the four big lions by the Nelsons Column statue.

"When did you say Pansy was arriving?" Harry asked Blaise.

"She should be here now-" He stood up suddenly mid sentence. "Pansy!" He boomed, arms outstretched.

"Blaise!" She replied and they hugged.

Draco and Harry stood up as well, and Pansy hugged them each in turn.

"Harry!" She said, smiling. "You've got to tell me what I've messed out on." Pansy said, giving Harry a _look_.

It was then, when Harry hesitated to tell her straight away, that she saw Hermione, Ron, and Ginny sitting down awkwardly behind them.

Pansy's smile didn't falter, however, as she said,

"I didn't know you three would be joining us." She held out a hand to Hermione. "Not that I mind."

Hermione smiled and shook Pansy's hand firmly.

"Weasley's." She nodded and shook both of their hands.

Harry was pleased when neither Ron or Ginny looked disgusted.

"Right, greeting's over. Can we _do_ something please?" Pansy said.

"Of course, ma'am." Blaise replied.

Hermione and Ron stood up but just before Ginny could, Blaise held out a hand that she surprisingly took and blushed a little as he pulled her up.

Harry smiled.

 _'Good on you, Blaise...'_ He thought, for he knew that Blaise liked a certain red headed girl.

Draco came over and nudged Harry.

"Blaise is really going for it, isn't he?" He murmured.

Harry laughed softly.

"You read my mind." He said and looked up at Draco, meeting his soft grey eyes with his bright green ones.

"I really wish I could kiss you..." Draco said in what almost sounded like a whimper.

Harry forced his mind away from last night when Draco had not-just-whimpered-to-be-kissed, and smiled at the blond.

"Later." He replied softly before shivering a little.

"Cold?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, just a little." Harry replied sarcastically.

Without saying anything, Draco unwound his scarf that matched his eyes, before wounding it around Harry's neck.

"Better?" He asked.

Harry breathed in deeply. It smelt purely of Draco.

"Perfect." He smiled.

"Come one, lovebirds!" Shouted Blaise over his shoulder and Harry and Draco rushed to catch up with the rest of the group.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, they found themselves in an art museum where you could carry around a phone that told you about the painting you were looking at by pressing the right number.

Blaise, Draco, Ginny, and Ron were deeply fascinated by the things and Hermione ended up telling them all about it while they walked around.

Harry and Pansy, both already knowing about them, lagged behind.

"So, what did happen?" She asked as they stopped in front of a Vincent Van Gogh painting.

"Interesting sunflower, isn't it?" Mused Harry, ignoring Pansy's question.

"Yes, very." She said flatly. "But not as interesting as what you're not telling me." She added, eyes narrowed.

Harry, who was enjoying making Pansy wait for what she had been waiting for years to hear, said,

"I think it's really quite clever how all the colours have the same yellow tone to them. Don't you?"

"No, frankly, I don't. I think you should tell me what happened right now." She said angrily.

"Hear that?" Harry said, pressing button 10 on his advice and waved his fingers in her face.

"Everyone thought he was craaazy. Sounds a lot like you-ow!"

He looked at her in mock-shock.

"Harry bloody James Potter, if you change the subject me _one more time_ , it won't be your arm I'm hitting." She hissed fiercely.

"Fine, fine. Bloody hell, Pansy." Harry said as they moved onto the next painting, a picture of a bridge over a lake with lilies floating around the deep navy water.

"What do you think happened?" He asked, peering closer at the painting to the painter had really painted every leaf of the willow hanging over the bridge. "Impressive..." He murmured.

"I don't _know_ , Harry, that's why I'm asking you!" Replied Pansy.

Harry turned around to look at her, a goofy grin on his face, and said quietly,

" _It_ happened."

Pansy, who had been glaring at Harry a moment before, suddenly lit up and let out a loud squeal, earning concerned looks from people around them, but Pansy didn't care enough to notice and threw her arms around Harry.

He almost fell over but laughed and hugged her back just as tightly.

She pulled away and wiped away a tear.

"I can't believe it..." She said and sniffed before laughing. "I can't believe it!" Pansy repeated and drew Harry into another tight hug.

Harry smiled and returned it once again.

It as nice, he realised, to share his victory with someone. Ron (even though he knew Harry was in love with Draco) wouldn't have acted like this if he had found out they were together, he probably would've gone green and mumbled something about never being able to escape Malfoy again. And as for Hermione, she probably didn't even know he was in love the beautiful blond git.

Pansy pulled back and wiped away more tears.

"Bloody hell, my makeup..." She said and laughed shakily. "Oh, Harry, I'm so happy for you both. All those years Draco been obsessed with you, and finally-"

"He's been obsessed with me for years?" Interrupted Harry in disbelief.

Pansy nodded.

"Drove us round the bend the first five years, always commenting on what you were doing. Saying at least ten times a day 'Potter this' and 'Potter that'.

"It wasn't until sixth year that he stopped being so obsessed with you-which was really just him trying to protect you. But on the night of the Sectumsempra thing; he cried and cried and me and Blaise thought he was crying about near death until he gasped, _'I nearly killed him. I nearly killed him.'_ between sobs that we realised he was crying about almost using the Cruciatus Curse on you. And not that you'd almost killed him.

"That's when we realised how serious it was. How much he actually...loved you..."

Pansy wiped away tears again and sniffed.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to ramble on like that, but I-I can't believe that he finally..." She broke off and Harry pulled her into yet another tight hug, chuckling.

"It's alright, Pansy," He said. "I stalked him in sixth year so, I'm not exactly innocent of not being obsessed. Ask Hermione or Ron if you don't believe me, they had to put up with it the most." He added as he pulled back.

They moved onto the next painting.

Pansy laughed and took out a tissue from her bag, cleaning up her tear stained face.

Harry kept an arm around her the whole time they walked slowly around the rooms, taking three minutes tops to look at each one, not talking about himself and Draco-but just nice small talk.

Both teenagers smiling.

When they reached the end, the rest of the group was impatiently waiting by the exit and Pansy's eyes weren't bloodshot.

Harry took his arm back and smiled at Draco before he went to stand next to Ron and Hermione.

As they walked down the street again Harry asked,

"So, what do you think of them?"

Hermione smiled.

"You were right, Blaise is really funny once you get to know him, and as for Draco, well, his sarcastic humour is rather refreshing-I can almost see why you love him so much, Harry." She said wistfully.

Harry stopped short.

"You know?!" He said.

"Keep your voice down, Harry, people are staring." Said Hermione calmly. "And of course I know, I've been you best friend for years!"

Harry was still shocked and turned to Ron.

"Am I really that obvious?" He asked breathlessly.

Ron shook his head hurriedly.

"Course not mate, like I said before, it's because we've known you for years."

"Why is it that it's only been, what, six-seven hours? And yet everyone already knows?" Harry groaned.

Ron chuckled and Harry looked sulkily up at him.

"Might as well tell you both then..." He mumbled.

"Tell us what?" Asked Hermione curiously.

"We're together." Harry stated.

Hermione shrieked with joy and Ron turned green (just as Harry thought he would).

"Harry, that's brilliant!" Hermione said loudly.

"Yeah, brilliant..." Muttered Ron.

Hearing Hermione, Pansy slowed down down to walk with them.

"What's happened?" She asked.

Harry bit his lip.

"The already knew I, you know, so I told them." He said sheepishly.

Pansy turned to Hermione, grinning.

"About time, isn't it?" She said.

Hermione nodded and then proceeded to embarrass him with stories because, "Harry's been obsessed with him _for years!_ "

Harry groaned as she got to sixth year.

Even Ron had gone back to normal and was joining in, telling them some of his side of the story because he and Hermione hadn't hung out together for a good part of the year.

When he got to Harry wanting to miss a Quidditch match just to follow the blond, Harry hurried ahead to safe grounds; Blaise, Draco, and Ginny-who were talking about Quidditch, but not about anyone wanting to miss a game, and let Harry into the conversation easily.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Whined Hermione and Pansy from behind them as they passed yet another Mac Donald's twenty minutes later.

"We'll go to that pizza restaurant that's just up here, it's almost dinner, isn't it?" Said Blaise.

Harry nodded and gave Draco a knowing look.

They smirked at each other because you see both of them knew that Blaise didn't like pizza at all.

They also knew that a mere few minutes before; Ginny had mentioned it was her favourite.

The restaurant was a little crowded and had low lighting, with black and silver surfaces and walls.

Big heaters were on the deck outside and around the roof had a string of light bulbs around it that made everything have a soft warm glow. Especially Draco; who's hair was illuminated perfectly and his soft grey eyes looking like they had soft yellow embers flying through them.

Draco looked at Harry and smiled softly.

He wanted to kiss him so much right then and there. And so he did. A quick kiss that lasted no longer that four seconds-but it was soft and warm and perfect and enough.

Pansy let out a squeal, Blaise smirked, Ginny looked a little shocked, Hermione was grinning, and Ron was pale.

Harry and Draco entered restaurant holding hands.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading-and no, the story isn't over. In case you don't notice, I have changed the summary for this story and it important so please check it :) If you enjoyed this chapter, please review and or favourite, it really does help motivate me to write more and update faster.

Thank you for reviewing Destiny1195 and sasuhinas fan! Glad you find it enjoyable and love Blaise!

Thanks for reading - Ritz.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	13. Spinning

Chapter Thirteen; _Spinning_.

Harry woke up on Monday morning with a burning headache and the taste of alcohol in his mouth.

He squinted as the sun bared down at him.

Last night the group of seven had gone to Diagon Alley to get drinks and, well, the rest is obvious.

What Harry couldn't quite believe about yesterday was the fact that Ginny had been happy for both Draco and Harry.

It had surprised him to no end at first, but then he remembered that Ginny tended to be like that.

Only problem was; what would people think of them here? At Hogwarts?

Draco and him had decided to keep quiet about it. For now, anyway.

Speaking of school...

Harry's eyes widened and he checked the time.

"Shit." He muttered as he chucked on his glasses, stumbled over to Dean's cabinet to grab the bloody potion thingy.

Harry had forgotten what it was called because _fuck_ he'd missed breakfast and it was five minutes until Potions started.

He then burst into the bathroom, brushed his teeth, and, deciding that gel and combs wouldn't do much to his wild hair anyway, chucked on his school uniform and robes before grabbing his bag and quill.

He made it to the classroom just as people were filing in.

He sighed in relief and made his way over to Draco, who had small bags under his eyes and his hair was still a little wet; making his fringe start to curl ever so slightly.

Harry still thought he still looked beautiful and smiled brightly at the other boy, who returned it.

"You look like a mess." Draco said.

"So do you." Harry replied a little defensively.

Draco smirked, as though he _knew_ that Harry was lying.

He tutted and said,

"The state of your tie..."

Draco reached over and straightened the said tie after tucking it in properly.

"Thanks." Harry breathed.

It was hard being this close to Draco and not being able to just kiss him.

He looked away.

"Right." Snape snapped, effectively shutting everyone up. "We are going back to Love Potions today, so please look at the board for further instructions, and Mr. Weasley, if you are going to be sick please do it outside now and get it over with." He drawled.

Harry turned around to see that Ron had indeed gone green at the thought of going back to Love Potions.

He heard Draco snort softly beside him.

"Begin." Snape said.

"We are making an antidote today, so no making out I'm afraid." Said Draco softly.

Harry laughed.

"Plenty of that later." He replied with a smirk.

The class went smoothly and Harry was sure the potion was perfect. All because of Draco, of course.

Every now and then, when Draco had his other hand free and Harry's were resting against the edge of the table, he would move his hand absentmindedly closer to Harry's, so their pinkies and ring fingers could curl around each other.

That's when Harry would bite his lip and look down to hide his blush and small smile.

The class was soon over and everyone hurried out, not wanting to be late for their next class.

But, luckily for Harry, he had a free period before lunch so that meant he had two hours off. And, most importantly, so did Draco.

He slipped Draco a note as they stepped out of the classroom.

Harry gave him a meaningful look before hurrying outside to a big oak tree that was near the forest.

Draco walked slower and unfolded the note.

 _Meet me by the oak tree. Make sure you have a lighter. Harry x_

Draco couldn't help but smile as he walked, a little faster this time, towards the oak tree. He didn't need to go back for his lighter since he always carried it around in is left robe pocket. Just incase.

It was right then, when he saw Harry leaning nonchalantly against the dark three, that he decided he was going to keep every note he could forever.

Draco hugged the other boy tightly and turned on the spot.

They arrived on the dock and sat down at the end, dangling their feet over the deep dark water just like they always did.

Except now there was tension in the air around them.

They hadn't had a chance to do much since Saturday night, and now it was down to who would make the first move.

Both boys slowly looked up at each other.

Their thighs were touching, along with their hands.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes and Draco looked into his.

Then, Harry let out a soft laugh and shook his head like they were both being completely stupid. Which was a little true, Draco thought.

And then Draco laughed and the tension was broken and Harry's soft lips were on his. Firm and gentle all at the same time.

The kiss got fiercer and Draco brought his hand up to Harry's hair, stroking his cheek with his thumb as he slowly traced Harry's lips with his tongue-making Harry groan at the back of his throat.

He opened his mouth and Draco slid in. Tongues twisting and turning in the other boys' mouth.

They pulled back and Harry leant his forehead against Draco's, breathing heavily, eyes closed.

When he opened them again, he saw that Draco's eyes were silver now, not grey, and were twinkling with...

Harry brought his lips roughly back to Draco's-who was surprised but quickly kissed back just as harshly.

Harry pushed Draco back against the dock and rolled over so he was straddling him.

He started trailing kissed down the pale, creamy skin, when Draco stopped him and said huskily,

"Don't you want to be high for this?"

Harry looked down at the beautiful boy below him and thought who could say no to a perfect suggestion like that?

He smirked and pulled Draco up by his tie so that they were both sitting upright but Harry could still straddle him.

He pulled out his weed and the other essentials from a hidden pocket he's made in the left side of his robe and Draco took out his black lighter.

Draco rolled Harry's like always.

He leaned closer to Harry and pried his mouth open with the joint before Harry held it between his lips.

Draco then kissed the side of Harry's bottom lip, his hands either side of the black haired boy's waist.

Harry picked up the lighter and almost dropped it when Draco moved down to his neck where he started sucking and biting before licking the reddened skin with his tongue to soothe that spot before repeating the process on the same patch of skin, slowly moving down.

Harry groaned and clicked the lighter so a small orange flame appeared.

He brought it to his joint, still settled between his lips, and lit it.

Harry moaned again and rolled his head back, giving Draco more room.

He sucked in deep and closed his eyes as he exhaled to the sky, focusing on nothing but the feeling of Draco's skilled tongue on his skin.

Draco slowly slid his mouth up Harry's neck to the corner of his mouth as he inhaled.

Before he could exhale, however, Draco's warm mouth was over his, effectively inhaling Harry's smoke.

Their tongues moved together once more, only now Harry couldn't just taste Draco's sweet mouth but also the just as addicting taste of marijuana.

The blond pulled back and rolled up his own joint as Harry, who was a little high, kissed the side of his neck as Draco bent to the side.

He grabbed the lighter off Harry and put the joint in his mouth before lighting it.

Inhaling deeply, Draco kept his eyes open as he exhaled slowly towards Harry, who inhaled the smoke that had just left the other boys mouth.

They slowly finished their joints, occasionally giving each other 'heart shaped' bruises on the others neck.

Harry finished his before Draco and flung the last part of his joint away before kissing Draco on the lips. Hard.

Draco threw away his too, and wrapped his arms right around Harry-bringing them impossibly closer.

Their tongues clashed and Harry thought that this must be just as good as flying because that's what it felt like. Flying.

He and Draco were flying away from school. Flying away from their troubles and stressful exams. Flying away from anything and everything. Together.

Harry pushed Draco down again after breaking the kiss and taking off each other's robes.

The black haired boy took off his glasses and bent down, sliding his hands up Draco's arms as he did; intertwining their fingers and effectively pinning the other boy against the ground.

Harry slowly licked the blonde's lips, teasing him.

Draco let out a moan as Harry rolled his hips against him at the same time as pushing his tongue in Draco's mouth.

The world spun brightly around the two boys.

Draco was right. It was so much better being high.

Both boys were now shirtless and Harry was leaving hickeys that shimmered on the pale chest below him.

Then, a little while later, Draco was shining just as bright as a star; lips slightly parted and soft, blond hair falling over his eyes like snow.

Everything was glowing. Rainbows dancing around Harry's eyes as he brought his mouth back to the Slytherin's so Draco could taste the galaxy for himself in a long, deep kiss.

They lay next to each other half an hour later, robe, shirt, and tie in a messy pile as they looked up at the bright blue sky.

Both boys were now having a second joint because why not? They could do anything.

Draco's strong arm was around Harry and they felt safe...happy. Alive.

"I love you." Whispered Harry.

His words floated up into the shimmering sky like steam, twirling around each other before hitting Draco hard. Right in his heart.

"I love you, too." Draco replied.

Harry sat up a little and kissed the other boy gently.

The world around them seemed to melt away. It was just them.

The sun's harsh light slowly softened and everything stopped as the two boys felt themselves become one. Draco didn't know what he would do without Harry, and Harry didn't know what he would do without Draco.

They didn't return for classes.

* * *

Weeks turned into months.

Everyday was filled with friends and smiles and laughs and secret hand touches and being pushed into an empty classroom before class and whispers of 'I love you'.

Harry woke up on a Monday morning feeling extremely happy as he got under the hot stream of water and sang an old Beatles song...

" _We all live in a yellow submarine!_ "

He half sung half yelled as he rubbed shampoo into his hair.

" _Yellow submarine! Yellow submarine!_ "

Harry washed away the soap and stepped out of the shower.

" _We all live in a yellow sufmarin!_ "

Submarine was a little muffled as he towel dried his hair.

"Harry, shut up will ya!" Shouted Seamus from the other side of the door.

This only caused Harry grin wickedly as he wrapped the towel around his waist before flinging open the door and singing at the top of his voice,

" _As we live, A life of ease!_ "

Seamus groaned and Ron burst in; he had heard Harry 'singing' from downstairs and when Seamus had shouted he decided to come up and join in.

Harry and Ron looked at each other as though they were in love, arms outstretched as they sang/shouted,

" _Every one of us, has all we need!_ "

They then proceeded to twirl around a dying a Seamus as they carried on;

" _Sky of blue, and sea of green!_ "

Seamus finally gave in and broke into a grin with them, standing up to join them in a the next line.

"In our yellow submarine!" All three boys shouted.

It was then when Hermione burst in on them; Harry still just in a towel, glasses askew. Seamus with only one shoe on. And Ron slightly flushed as all three seventeen year old boys grinned like mad and turned to her before singing,

" _We all live in a yellow submarine!_ "

Soon all of them were dancing around and singing at the top of their voices before Hermione said they should probably go down for breakfast-giving Harry a knowing look.

Harry quickly got dressed (Hermione had left) and Seamus put on his other shoe before the group of Gryffindors left in a rush to get to the Great Hall.

Draco was there with Blaise and Pansy, leaning against the wall and waiting for them.

Draco grinned nervously at Harry when he saw him and the black haired boy gave him an encouraging nod.

You see, today was the day they came out about their relationship. It had been three months since the group of Slytherins and Gryffindors started hanging out together and sitting at each others tables and now no one cared enough to stare in shock.

Everyone was used to it.

So, after a few reassuring glances from their friends and Seamus looking a little confused, Draco and Harry entered the Great Hall holding hands.

The chatter quieted down to murmurs as people started to notice them and Draco and Harry stopped walking-feeling completely exposed and nervous.

Then,

"I knew it!" From a tall boy with sandy blond hair who was sitting at the Ravenclaws table.

Everyone slowly started clapping and gave them cheers or smiles as Draco and Harry started walking again. Soon a few teachers were clapping as well; apart from Snape of course. He just sat there in his seat like he was unable to move, lips locked in a tight line.

Draco and Harry sat down at the gryffindor table, both boys blushing as the clapping stopped and the conversations started up.

Ron sat next to Harry and gave him a pat on the back.

Blaise was grinning at them like mad as he sat down next to Ginny, and Hermione was smirking as well as Pansy.

Seamus had clapped with the rest of the school.

"Not much point in having a coming out party now, really, is there 'Mione?" Said Ron over the table, a few pieces of chicken flying out of his mouth.

Hermione sent him a half hearted glare.

Harry looked at Draco. They smiled at each other Draco squeezed Harry's hand a little.

"I love you." He said softly.

"I love you, too." Harry replied.

* * *

A/N: I don't know...was this chapter too cheesy? I hope it wasn't :D The next chapter is going to get a little sad so I guess I tried to make this one full of love! I hope you enjoyed it anyway and if you did please please leave a review and or favorite, they make me so happy when I see them! Thank you for your review sasuhinas fan :) See you in the next chapter - Ritz.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	14. Dead Or Alive

Chapter Fourteen; _Dead or Alive._

 **Here we go...**

That week was perfect for Harry.

He and Draco could finally be open about their relationship and it was amazing.

People still looked a little jealous of Draco when they held hands, or Harry kissed his cheek, but it was all worth it for the look on Snape's face everytime he saw them. Which wasn't very often since he tried to avoid them because of Harry's tendency to be extra affectionate towards Draco when he was around.

Harry had slept with Draco in the latters dorm on Friday and had woken up to green, silver, and sun kissed blond hair.

It had been one of the best feelings he had ever felt.

Harry loved it when he got to see Draco's hair curly in the morning and convinced him to keep it that way by sharing a shower with him.

Blaise had walked in the dorm (after Draco and Harry's shower with also just a towel around his waist) to find the two boys impersonating what they would like to think Celestina Warbeck performed her songs, which involved a lot of posh strutting and laughs.

Blaise, of course, had quickly joined in.

Harry was humming _You Charmed the Heart Right Of Me_ as he sat in the Gryffindor common room, now Sunday afternoon, versing Ron at Wizard Chess.

He was losing the game, of course, but he still enjoyed playing.

It was also around two weeks until his birthday and he idly wondered what he was going to get...

"Can you stop humming Celestina bloody Warbeck for a moment, Harry? It's bad enough with mum..." Ron grumbled as Harry moved his pawn and shrugged, grinning.

"Well-"

He was cut off by Ron whooping as he took Harry's pawn and checkmated his King.

"Well, fuck!" Said Harry.

"Fifth time tonight, mate!" Said Ron happily, completely forgetting about _Celestina bloody Warbeck._

Harry put his face in his hands and laughed.

"I'm so bad at this game, I don't know why I even-"

Harry was interrupted yet again by Hermione stepping through the portrait, a frown on her face as she bit her lip worriedly.

"Ron...Professor McGonagall is outside. She said she wants to talk to you. Ginny-Ginny's already there." She said, a little but unsteadily.

Ron got up and kissed Hermione's cheek before going out to see the Professor, the portrait closing softly behind him.

"Do you know what it's about?" Harry asked Hermione as she slowly sat down next to him on the couch.

She shook her head.

"No, but-but it can't be good. She looked crestfallen when she found me walking to Gryffindor Tower,"

She bit her lip again.

"I just-I just don't like how Ginny's there as well." Hermione finished, brown eyes bright with worry.

Harry nodded.

He didn't like it either.

They sat there in silence, staring at the fire, waiting for Ron to come back in.

When he did, he was pale-paler than he had ever been.

He had an arm around Ginny, who looked like she was trying desperately not to cry.

Hermione and Harry rushed over.

"What happened?" Hermione asked.

Ron shook his head, like he was trying to remember words and how to pronounce them.

"It's-" His voice broke and he bent his head down.

When he looked up, there were tears.

"It's G-George." He croaked out.

Harry's mouth dropped open and Hermione gathered Ginny and Ron a hug as they started to cry.

Harry rushed out and ran after McGonagall.

"Professor!" He shouted.

She stopped and-and did she just wipe away a tear when she turned around?

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"What's happened to George?" He asked and, to his ears, he sounded like a little kid.

McGonagall sighed and said slowly, as though carefully choosing her words as she went,

"George Weasley was found an hour ago, Harry. He-he committed suicide."

Harry stared in shock.

"H-How?" He rasped out.

"He-" This time she really did wipe away a tear. "He hung himself." She finished softly.

Harry's world spun and he was running back to the Gryffindor common room.

He burst through the portrait and slowly slid down the wall.

" _No_..." He whispered.

Tears started to stream down his face and soon Hermione was crying as well once Ron had managed to tell her.

That night was awful.

Molly and Arthur arrived a short while later. Told them they had not realised that George had been so depressed about Fred's death and if they had known they would've done something.

People were down in the Great Hall having dinner and so they weren't disturbed. Until Pansy had stepped through the portrait when they hadn't showed up for dinner after ten minutes and had gotten worried. She had walked in huffing until she'd seen all of them and, most of all, Hermione who she was now comforting.

Soon Draco and Blaise were there too, when Pansy hadn't returned to them.

Draco was holding Harry close, tears in his eyes as well, while Blaise was talking quietly with Arthur in the corner.

Draco rocked Harry back and forth as he cried, shushing him and softly whispering, _"It's okay"_.

Soon people were arriving back from dinner but had obviously been told something since they didn't stop to bother the group.

Ginny was in Blaise's arms, now, and Ron had stopped crying and was glaring straight into the the roaring fire.

It was like that for a while, Molly in Arthur's arms as they both cried.

Harry stopped crying and just sniffed every so often, breathing in Draco's comforting scent.

Ginny stopped crying as well, but stayed in Blaise's warm and strong arms.

Molly and Arthur stopped. Eventually.

When the fire was just hot embers and the bell charmed midnight, everyone jumped.

Ginny decided to leave with her parents but Ron said he'd like to stay one more night.

Once they had left, Hermione and Ron went upstairs-Ron was going to sleep in Hermione's bed-and Pansy and Blaise left with soft goodbyes and sorrys.

Draco offered to stay the night but Harry just said softly,

"No, no. I'll be fine. I promise. I love you."

Harry said this with a weak smile that Draco kissed soothingly before saying "I love you, too" and leaving.

Harry found he couldn't sleep that night.

Mad thoughts were running sprinting around his mind as the sadness that Draco had taken away came rushing back.

 _It's my fault._

 _I was there in war._

 _I could've saved Fred but I didn't._

 _Itsmyfaultitsmyfault._

 _Stupid._

 _Idiotidiotstupididiot._

 _Shouldhavesavedhim._

 _George is dead because of me._

 _Deaddiedead._

 _Both dead because of me._

 _Mememe._

 _Murdermurdermurder._

 _Georgedeadgeorgedead **georgedead.**_

 _ **dead**._

 _ **MURDERER! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !**_

Harry sat up, breathing heavily.

He couldn't take it anymore, the guilt.

He needed...he needed...

 _An escape._

Harry stood up, grabbed what was needed, and turned on the spot.

He stumbled to the end of the dock and flopped down.

He pulled out his weed and paper before messily rolling a joint.

It was weird.

He had never done this without Draco.

Harry let out a bitter laugh and lit the joint with his wand.

 _Fred dead..._

 _George dead..._

 _Yourfaultyourfault..._

 _Murdermurdermurder_...

Harry had all his weed with him-and all his pills, the balls of water ones, green ones, blue ones, red etc.

So when the mad thoughts were still running around his mind after his third joint, he kept going.

* * *

Draco was woken up at five in the morning by a terrified Hermione. He groaned and sat up a little.

"Hermione?" He asked, dazed and rubbed his eyes to check again.

It was indeed Hermione.

Blaise was awake now, too.

"Draco! Thank goodness you're awake!" She said and Draco could see tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, panic rising at the sight of her wild eyes.

"It's Harry, we can't find him-"

Draco was out of bed and putting on a grey shirt before Hermione could say anymore. He didn't care that he was just in his boxers because it was Harry.

As he was pulling on jeans, Blaise was pulling on a jacket.

Hermione, blushing a little, said,

"We've been looking for him everywhere, we looked on the map, but he's not there."

Draco didn't need to ask what the map was, and it only worried him more because _oh no_.

"I should have stayed." Draco said quietly, his voice breaking at the end.

"What?" Asked Blaise and Hermione at the same time.

Draco hung his head in his hands and said again, a little bit more fiercely this time,

"I should have stayed with him last night!"

He slipped on some shoes and said,

"Wait for me in the Great hall, let a professor know what's happening if you haven't already."

Before they could reply, however, Draco turned on the spot.

He started running to the end of the dock as soon as he arrived. He could see Harry, but as he got closer, he got even more terrified.

Harry was lying down, small bags strewn around him along with remains of too many joints.

Draco wasn't thinking as he picked up the other boy and turned on the spot.

He arrived outside the infirmary.

Draco burst in yelling,

"Madame Pomfrey! Quickly! Madame Pomfrey!"

She burst through her portrait, wand at the ready in one hand while the other tied up her light pink dressing gown.

Draco lay Harry down on a bed near by and she set to work.

"H-He overdosed." He choked and only then, when he rubbed his face, did he realise that tears were slowly running down his red cheeks.

"We need to get him to St Mungo's. Now." Madame Pomfrey said sternly, still casting spell after spell.

"Now!" She repeated when Draco didn't move.

He nodded and sprinted out of the room, heart hammering in his chest as carried on to the Great Hall. Blaise, Hermione, Ron, and Pansy all stood up expectantly when he burst through the doors but Draco didn't stop to talk and didn't care that other students were staring-he carried on sprinting towards McGonagall.

"Professor!" He cried out as he reached her. "Madame Pomfrey! Infirmary! Harry needs to go to St Mungo's now!" He said.

The Professor had already gotten out of her seat and now _she_ was sprinting towards the infirmary, Draco on her heels.

What happened next was in a blur; Madame Pomfrey saying and casting spells that Draco didn't understand, McGonagall sending a Patronus, several St Mungo doctors apparating in moments later, Draco trying to get through to see Harry, yelling at them to _let me go with him_ , Madame Pomfrey telling Draco to calm down, Harry suddenly gone, along with the doctors.

Draco sank down to the cold hard floor, shaking.

Hermione was there a second later, wrapping warm arms around him as he cried into her shoulder. Draco held her close, just as tightly, because he needed something solid. Something that would never leave. Both of them needed it because oh god it hurt.

"It's all my fault..." He sobbed out.

"Shhh, of course it's not your fault Draco..."

 _'It_ is _all my fault.'_

 _'I should have stayed with him.'_

Hours later, they sat in the Great Hall, which was completely empty since classes had now started.

Draco sat next to Pansy on one side of the table, and Hermione, Ron, and Blaise sat on the other.

Draco stared down at his hands, which were clenched around each other to stop them from shaking-making his knuckles go white.

He was all cried out. For now, at least.

Everyone was silent. Hermione was no longer crying as well and was now biting her thumb nails worriedly.

Ron was staring into space-he hadn't said or done anything for the past five hours. He just sat there. Pale as snow.

Blaise was bouncing his knee up and down, which Draco recognised as something the black boy did when he was anxious.

Pansy was grinding her teeth and had her quill, which she was scratching hard into the table, even though it repaired itself when she stopped for a mere moment.

They had been in the infirmary for an hour, and then moved here four hours ago.

Draco had cried in Hermione's arms, and she had cried with him. Then, when they had both stopped, she'd helped him up and they'd been told to wait until further news.

But that was so long ago, and Draco was getting more scared by the minute.

He stood up suddenly, making everyone jump and look up at him in surprise. Draco growled and kicked the table, making it move a little.

"I'm sick of this!" He said angrily.

"Draco, calm down." Said Pansy softly.

"No." Draco said darkly. "No, it's been five fuckng hours since they fucking left! Why haven't they fucking come back yet? What if-what if-he-" He couldn't finish the sentence and just like that; his face, which had been set to a snarl moments before, suddenly cracked and his shoulders sagged and tears were in his eyes.

He flopped back down and folded his arms on the table before laying his head down.

Draco didn't make any noise but the rest of the table saw his shoulders shaking and knew the blond was crying.

Pansy put a comforting arm around him and Hermione patted his arm.

"He'll be alright..." Said Ron softly.

Everyone jumped and Draco looked up with puffy red eyes and sniffed, it was the first time Ron had spoke since the night before.

As Draco looked up at him, face red and cheeks soaked with tears, Ron realised that Draco really did care and love Harry, and even though he already sort of knew this, he had never really believed it. Not until now.

"He's Harry. He loves you more than anything-he wouldn't let anything including him hurt you like that, Draco."

It was the first time Ron had called him by his first name to Draco and he managed a small, thankful smile for him.

That's when someone came bursting through the big wooden doors.

All five teenagers (Draco couldn't help but wish it was six) stood up expectantly.

A young woman, maybe in her twenty's, was walking towards them. She had hazel eyes and sun kissed skin with dark brown hair that was in a tight bun.

She smiled sadly at them.

"Hello, I'm Doctor Anderson." She said and shook each of their hands.

Draco sniffed and quickly wiped away the tears.

"You must be Mr. Malfoy." Anderson said softly.

He nodded stiffly.

"How is he?" He choked.

Anderson hesitated before speaking, as though choosing her words very carefully,

"Mr. Potter is...okay. For now."

They all let out a big sigh of relief, apart from Draco who knew how these things worked.

"But?" He said a little coldly.

Doctor Anderson bit her lip.

"But...Mr. Potter in under a severe coma. We don't have an estimate for how long he likely is going to be under the coma, but we haven't done any big tests yet."

Draco sat down heavily.

 _'Under a severe coma?'_

He looked down at his feet, his jaw hardened.

"Thank you, Doctor Anderson." Said Hermione. "Do you mind if we speak outside for a moment..."

Draco drew his attention away from them.

"What are we supposed to do now?" He asked bluntly into the too loud silence.

"Wait." Blaise answered softly.

 _'But for how long?'_ Draco thought and it sounded like a pathetic whine in his head.

He knew he would wait forever if he had to, but he also knew that he would be in a lot of pain for a long time.

Even now, after five hours, thirty six minutes, and thirty seconds (now thirty one and counting) the itch to see Harry, and to enclose him in a hug was overwhelming.

Hermione came back in a few minutes later with more details.

"We'll be able to visit him, tomorrow. They're doing everything they can right now, but even wizards still haven't figured out how to break a coma, so, like Muggles also do, we have to just...wait."

"And do what, exactly?" Draco almost spat, but to him, he sounded like a five year old on the verge of a tantrum.

Hermione bit her lip.

"I don't know..." She whispered.

It seemed wrong to do anything, really, in Draco's eyes.

Anything without Harry just felt wrong.

Because if he couldn't see-

Because if he couldn't hear-

If he-

If he-

 _'Harry.'_

Draco's heart lurched again and suddenly he was crying.

 _I'll never see his beautiful eyes again._

 _I'll never hear his perfect voice._

 _I'll never feel his kisses._

 _His hugs._

 _His hand in mine._

 _I'll never hear his laugh._

 _I'll never see his **smile**._

The last thought was unbearable and Draco let out a sob.

The blond bent his head down low and forgot that he cared what other people think as he slowly, _slowly_ , let the world fall away around him and tear him apart.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading chapter fourteen! There will be a two week delay where I won't be able to post anything BuT it means I can write ahead more so I know where the story is going. Thank you for your reviews bookowl26 (even though it wasn't about the story-I think?) and sasuhinas fan! If you enjoyed this chapter, then please review and or favourite! They make me smile :3 Thanks again for reading, love all of youuus - Ritz. :)

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	15. Broken

**Sorry about the wait!**

Chapter Fifteen; _Broken_.

The next day was absolutely, awful.

Draco hadn't slept a wink the night before and, as consequence, had grey and purple circles under his lifeless grey eyes. At breakfast he hadn't been surprised that the others' had looked the same.

None of them wanted to eat anything, of course, and when everyone else left the Great Hall for classes, sending the group sympathetic looks, they stayed to wait for Madame Pomfrey to come get them and say that they could go visit Harry.

Draco was worried sick but he didn't _really_ think he could cry anymore. He felt like he had cried out all of the water in his body. But he wanted-needed to see him.

He _really_ , _**really**_ needed to see Harry.

Hermione was tearful and Ron kept sniffing, both of their eyes a little bloodshot, Draco noticed now. Pansy had gone quiet-but it wasn't like Blaise had.

Blaise had gone back to the quiet, cold person he was before the war. He didn't try lighten the mood with his rich booming voice and hadn't smiled his wide smile at all.

Although, none of them blamed him.

Draco _tapped tapped tapped_ his fingers on the table; his mind filling with thoughts of Harry and if he'd be okay as his hard nails hit the dark wood. The guilt was still surging through him every second, when he was awake and when he was asleep.

He really should have known.

But of course...he _had_. He _had_ known that Harry wasn't okay, but he'd just decided that Harry would tell him if he needed someone. But he should've pushed, should've made it his duty to really _make sure_ he was okay. He really should've stayed. What was worse was that George had died as well and that made everything twice as bad. Especially for the Weasleys; they had pretty much adopted Harry. Draco couldn't imagine what they were going through.

The doors swung open behind them and they all quickly turned around to see Madame Pomfrey walking briskly towards them.

"Good morning," She said as she reached them. "I'm afraid that I can only send three of you today, so you will need to sort out who will be going-"

"Ron, Hermione, and Draco." Blaise interrupted, his voice stiff and cold like ice.

Madame Pomfrey looked at the three previously said for confirmation. They nodded and shakily stood up.

"If you would follow me, please."

Draco said goodbye softly to Blaise and Pansy before following the others out. They went to the Infirmary in silence.

Madame Pomfrey opened the doors and motioned them to sit on a bed.

"Now, this is going to sound utterly insensitive, but, St Mungo's insisted I tell you that when we get there, remember that there will be other people around so please control-" She started counting off her fingers, looking like she was remembering something she read. "-your anger, sadness, curiosity, and-what was it again?-ah, yes, and your alarm/panic. It is perfectly okay to cry." She finished softly.

Ron, Hermione, and Draco nodded.

"Right, well then, if you would stand up and take my hand, please."

They did as they were told and the world spun around them.

The four landed inside a white pristine waiting room, it was too bright and too clean...too...perfect for this situation. They sat down and waited.

Ron bounced his knee up and down, Hermione was biting her lip, and Draco was staring down at the clean tiles-his hands shaking and his jaw clenched.

They sat there for an hour before a too cheery nurse with rosey cheeks came in and walked up to them.

"Hello, my name is Judy. If you would like to follow me." She said, with a too-bright-smile that resembled the room with her too-white-teeth.

Madame Pomfrey didn't follow as they left the room and followed Judy down corridor after corridor. Finally, they came to a stop outside two doors in the coma ward. The air down here was definitely more depressing, it tasted like sadness and smelled like tears and sobs.

"This is where I leave you, doctor Anderson is waiting inside." She smiled at them one last time before they walked through the doors.

Anderson walked over to them quickly.

"Hello, Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, Mr. Malfoy." She said softly.

Draco was glad to have her back; she didn't pretend that everything was okay and everyone was happy, she only gave them a small smile as they followed her to a bed that had pale blue curtains drawn around it. All three eighteen year olds held their breath as she drew open the curtains.

And there he was.

"Harry..." Hermione sobbed and quickly went over to him.

Draco stood there in shock.

Harry was there, lying perfectly still. His face was pale and his eyes were closed, of course. His hair messy and lank and if you couldn't see his chest moving up and down you would think he was dead.

Ron was next to Harry now as well and was crying along with Hermione.

There were three chairs around the bed and Draco slowly sat down. His eyes never leaving Harry.

"Draco..." Hermione, tears still falling from her eyes and rolling down her pink cheeks. "Do you want to..." She trailed off and let go of Harry's hand.

Draco didn't say anything and slowly reached out with shaky fingers towards Harry's still ones. As their hands slid perfectly together, just as they always did, he whimpered and swallowed thickly.

Harry's hand was warm and the relief flooded Draco and now he was crying. Crying because even though Harry was asleep, even though it hurt when Harry didn't squeeze back, even though he couldn't see those beautiful green eyes, or that dazzling smile that made Draco's heart stop and then shatter; there was still hope.

"Harry..." He whispered in a choke.

He sat there for what felt like hours, crying, and clutching Harry's hand tightly so his knuckles were whiter than ever. All three of them were crying by Harry's side that afternoon, and they all didn't want to leave when doctor Anderson came to say it was time to go.

"Can I just have a minute alone?" Asked Draco softly, not bothering to clean away his tears as Ron and Hermione stood up to leave.

Anderson nodded and bustled Hermione and Ron out before closing the curtains behind them.

Draco intertwined his fingers with Harry's and smiled a little although he felt like someone had ripped out his heart. He looked at the ceiling as tears started to come again, and breathed in a shallow unsteady breath that ended in a painful sob. Then he bent forward and bent down to Harry's ear.

"I love you, Harry...I love you so, _so_ much-" He got cut off by a gut wrenching choke. "-If you can hear me, remember that. Remember that I love you." He finished in a choked whisper, trying hard not to break down into sobs as Draco kissed those soft lips, tasting salt, and left. Tears running down his cheeks as he desperately tried to get them to stop.

* * *

Harry was dreaming.

He was dreaming he was in a forest, but it wasn't like normal dreams; it wasn't vivid at all, it was like he was really there, in this weird and slightly familiar forest.

The trees around him were tall and logic to Harry that they should be blocking out the sun as he stood in the middle of the clearing, but they didn't and Harry was covered in a warm blanket of sunshine-as well as the colourful flowers and plants around him.

He had been here for a while, almost twenty hours. Before it hadn't been this lovely. It had been darker and the flower petals had curled and drooped. He didn't know how and what made it change. He just remembered an invisible hand holding his. And it felt like people he cared about so much were near him.

The hand had left his but it was soon replaced by a stronger, warmer one.

He had heard crying-sad...but...almost... _happy_. Only for a little of course, then it was just pure sorrow. Harry wished he knew who it was. Could tell them to stop. That everything was okay. A small part of his mind was telling that everything _wasn't_ okay, that he needed to remember.

The feeling of three became one and Harry felt the world going darker again and he wanted to scream at them to _come back! Stay! Whoever you are!_ But then he felt slender warm fingers intertwine with his and heard a sob that made Harry tear up because it sounded like someone had had their heart crushed. Then, the world around him started to grow brighter and brighter as a soft whisper ran through a warm breeze.

 _"I love you, Harry..."_

He felt his throat tighten and he was filled with sadness and joy as the sun shone brighter than ever above him.

 _"I love you so, so much..."_

The soft and, damn, so familiar voice whispered again before letting out another sob/choke. And Harry couldn't name who was saying it for the life of him, but he _knew_ he wanted to say it back and he tried and tried but nothing came out.

 _"Remember that I love you..."_

It came out unsteadily now, like someone trying not to burst into tears and Harry could feel the person, a boy by the sounds of it, slipping away. He felt something press his lips and he wanted nothing more than to _know who it was_ as Harry let tears run down his face.

Then, he was gone. Taking the warmth and bright light with him.

Harry sat down in the soft dirt and tried to blink away tears.

* * *

Draco couldn't concentrate on the last three classes that day-nor could Blaise, Pansy, Hermione and Ron. They all jumped when the teacher said something loudly or if another student laughed.

The day ended with a letter from Mrs. Weasley saying that she had visited Harry after them with Arthur and Ginny. She had given him her condolences, had offered him to stay with Ron and Hermione in the two week holiday coming up and...

Draco almost dropped the letter and had to reread the sentence twenty times to make sure it was real.

 _...I think the whole family love to have you, Blaise, and Pansy attend George's funeral the following weekend..._

Draco felt a surge of sadness and well being all at once and quickly wrote a letter back.

 _Dear Mrs. Weasley._

 _Thank you so much, and I would also like to return the condolences for not just Harry, but also George. It must be absolutely dreadful beyond my imagination._

 _As for the offer to attend George's funeral; I would love to attend to pay my respects, but also for Harry. He would've wanted me to come even before I'd told him my answer. I expect Blaise and Pansy would also love to come._

 _Thank you for being so kind to me, and if it isn't so much hassle, I would like to stay since, with my Mother is in France, I have no where else to go. I will ask Ron about it to make sure he's okay with it._

 _Sincerely, Draco L Malfoy._

He sat back and reread it to make sure there were no errors before giving the Weasley owl a treat and sending it away _._

He then slowly got dressed into night clothes with heavy legs and arms before sliding under the icy covers.

Although Mrs. Weasley's letter had cheered him a bit for a few minutes, it was slowly slipping away and leaving in an uncomfortable bed.

Draco curled up in a ball on his side, and tried to pretend that Harry was there next to him, warm and smiling and pulling him close and saying everything was okay and _I'm going to warn you right now George and Ron are going to prepare a massive prank this holiday when you come over so you can have a proper Weasley Welcome._ And then Draco would laugh and Harry would kiss him before they drifted off to sleep, happy, and entangled with each others limbs.

In reality, Draco was alone. Draco was cold. Draco didn't have Harry to kiss him or make him laugh. Draco didn't have Ron as a giddy and fun friend. Draco didn't have Goerge to create amazing things. And instead of drifting to sleep with the boy he was completely and utterly in love with next to him, Draco was drifting to sleep with silent sobs and the feeling of the boy he was completely and utterly in love with a million oceans away.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for reading this chapter and, again, sorry for the wait! Thank you for your review sasuhinas fan and Destiny1195 :)

Thanks for reading, again, and if you're enjoying so far, please review and or favourite! Concrit is much appreciated :) - Ritz.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	16. Numbing

Chapter Sixteen; _Numbing_.

Draco stickily opened his sore eyes the next day and immediately shut them again because of the bright light coming through a crack in the curtains.

He didn't want to do today. He didn't want to do any today's.

Draco let out a strangled groan that was almost a sob and sat up on his elbows, cautiously opening his eyes again. Blaise was still asleep in his bed on the other side of the room. Lucky bastard.

He slowly sat up properly and crossed his legs underneath him, staring down at his pale palms that had fit perfectly with tanned ones.

"God, I miss you so much..." Draco whispered and he let a tear slide down his pale cheek before clenching his fists and rolling his neck, trying to get rid of the feeling.

It didn't work, of course, and Draco had to quickly have a shower before he woke anyone up with his sobs.

XxX

Draco looked at himself in the slightly misty mirror.

He really did look awful. His face was paler than usual and he had purple bags under his eyes from disturbed sleep. His silver eyes looked almost lifeless and the red rims seemed like they were forever tattooed on his waterline.

Draco sighed and looked away. He couldn't do much about it, could he?

The blond quickly dried himself and and wrapped the towel around his hips before walking out of the bathroom to find Blaise sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands.

Draco softly closed the door behind him, making Blaise look up.

"Morning." He said, cold dark brown eyes piercing grey.

Draco nodded as a greeting and idly remembered just a few days before when it had been ' _good_ morning'.

Blaise got up, all squared shoulders and set face, and walked to the bathroom for his own shower.

Draco silently got dressed, managing to hold back tears until his finger brushed a hard lump in his robe pocket. He pulled out his black lighter with shaky fingers.

He stared at it for who knows how long and his vision was growing blurry with tears and his breathing was becoming harder and faster and Draco had to put it away before it got too much. After placing the lighter in his top draw, he left the dorm and sat in the common room to wait for Blaise and Pansy.

He looked into the fire.

It was roaring and the flames licked the charcoal bricks, swirling and twisting around each other in a beautiful mess.

"Hey." Came a soft voice from behind him.

Draco turned around to look at Pansy.

"Hey." He replied, his voice a little croaky. He looked behind her to see Blaise walking down and he stood up.

"Ready?" Pansy asked.

Both boys nodded and the trio walked out of the portrait.

XxX

On the way to the Great Hall they bumped into Ron, Hermione and-

And no one.

Draco flinched.

"Hello, Pansy, Blaise, Draco." Hermione said and gave them a sad smile.

Ron didn't say anything.

"Hello, Hermione, Ron." Pansy relied and Draco once again nodded in greeting.

They walked together to the Great Hall in silence, but with every step they took Draco felt just the smallest, tiniest bit stronger. They were all in this together.

Draco felt yet another pang of sadness as he remembered a Saturday he had gone to the Gryffindor tower to see Harry, and had walked in on him dancing around in nothing but a t-shirt and underwear while singing We're All in This Together. Normally, Draco liked to laugh at that memory since they had both fallen over with giggles which had turned into muffled ones as Harry had kissed Draco.

Now Draco wanted to cry.

He shook his head to rid of the memory and to replace it with making a new one.

Which right at this moment was him walking into the Great Hall with Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy.

He tried his best to ignore the curious stares and the pity filled glances. He hated all of it.

The quad sat down at the end of the Slytherin table since most people on that table have the respect to stay away.

Draco looked at the food in front of him; mashed potato, fruit salad, bacon, eggs and sausages. He doesn't want to eat any of it. Neither does Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and even, _even_ , Ron.

Draco blanched.

He's still got to ask if he's okay with him staying in the holidays and that he's coming to the funeral. As well as Blaise and Pansy if they agree.

They all sit in silence, listening to the soft chatter and bursts of laughter around them and not concentrating on their sadness.

XxX

After 'breakfast', they split off to go to their separate classes, but not before Draco had quietly asked Hermione if she could pass on a message to Ron.

Draco didn't participate in Herbology or Transfiguration or Charms and the professors didn't expect him too.

In the break between Transfiguration and Charms, Draco told Blaise and Pansy about Mrs. Weasley's letter. They had both agreed straight away that they wanted to go to the funeral. Draco had also seen Ron and Hermione in Charms and Ron had only spoken three words the entire time; "I don't mind."

Draco knew what Ron was referring too so he didn't need to speak anymore than that. Now they were having lunch and the blond gave into his stomachs angry growls and ate one sausage and exactly ten peas. That was all and no, Hermione, he wasn't hungry.

Draco regretted eating as he made his way to their next class-which was Gryffindor x Slytherin so they walked together. Every step he took he felt slightly more sick. Looking around at the others, they were feeling along the same lines.

They joined the mob of green and red outside of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Harry's favourite class.

Draco blanched.

He really didn't know if he could do this. It was already bad enough looking at where Harry should be sitting in The Great Hall. In Charms.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose that reached his stomach before breathing out again from his mouth.

He could do this. For Harry.

The professor opened the door with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes before the students filed inside.

Draco sat next to Blaise like usual, and Pansy sat next to Nott while Hermione and Ron sat together, their teeth clenched.

Draco tried not to look at the spare seats but his eyes travelled there instantly. He swallowed thickly. He couldn't do this.

"Good morning, class!" Professor Waters boomed. Draco jumped slightly and forced his grey eyes to the professor.

"Morning, Professor." The class mumbled.

As Waters started talking, Draco zoomed out. He just couldn't stop _thinking_.

Couldn't stop letting his eyes slip over to the empty chairs. One for Ginny and the one for...for...

For Harry.

The one that Harry should be sitting in, laughing with Ron while Ginny and Hermione worked perfectly together behind them.

The one that Harry should be zoning out in.

Sneaking glances at Draco.

Doodling on his parchment.

Twiddling his quill in his fingers.

Jumping awake if it was morning.

Fiddling with messy hair.

Smiling.

Blushing when Draco caught him looking.

Draco looked down at his desk and starting drawing hard lines on his parchment, willing himself not to breakdown.

It was hard for him to think of that smile.

It was always so bright. Could lift off the dark cloud around Draco when he was sad.

Could make Draco's day.

Now Draco had the darkest cloud over him, it was just as bad as the one he had when he was sixteen.

"Draco." Hissed Blaise beside him.

Draco released the edge of the desk that he hadn't realised he had been gripping so hard and looked at Blaise.

"Stop it. Whatever you're thinking about."

Draco looked confused.

"You're making the room darker."

Draco looked up properly.

Indeed the room had gotten darker, the corners starting to adopt a dark fog.

Oh. Well.

Oops.

Draco shook himself and just as he starting to pay attention to the Professor, a paper airplane landed on his desk.

He picked it up cautiously before looking around to see who threw it.

A girl from Gryffindor who he didn't know the name of was looking at him expectantly with a small excited smile on her face.

He gave her a confused look and she motioned for him too open it.

Draco turned back to the airplane and slowly unfolded it.

Inside it read:

 _Malfoy,_

 _I was wondering, how's Harry? I want to know because he was in my house, you see._

 _You don't think he's dead, do you? Pity Voldemort couldn't put him a coma, he might've actually won. Ain't that right, little Death Eater._

 _Please reply,_

 _Lavender._

Draco's shoulders tensed and he was shaking with anger as he read and read it over and over again.

How _dare_ she.

How dare she ask how Harry was and then make a _fucking_ joke about it.

It didn't bother him that she said something about him being a Death Eater, he was too angry at the rest of it.

Draco scrunched up the piece of paper and turned back to Lavender.

"Mr. Malfoy, Mrs. Lavender," Waters said. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Professor." Said Lavender sweetly. But she was not getting off that easy.

"Actually, Professor," Draco started. "There is a problem."

"And what would that be, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Lavender here thinks it's funny to joke about people in comas, and then insult the person they are asking." Said Draco, glaring at Lavender.

"In fact," He said, standing up. "She thinks it's okay to ask how he's doing when she doesn't even care.

"She thinks it's okay to pretend it's all a joke."

He had walked right up to her desk now.

"She thinks it's okay to joke about him dying and asking, "Do you think he's dead?" Like it's an everyday question." Draco's voice broke a little at the end. "Fuck. Off. Lavender." He snarled and ran out of the classroom.

He ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and turned.

Then he ran to the end of the dock, flopping down.

He tried to control his breathing but he was just so riled up.

And he really _fucking_ missed Harry.

Draco took out his cigarettes and wand with shaky hands.

He put one in his mouth and had to light it a few times before the paper and tobacco burned.

Draco inhaled deeply, letting the nicotine calm him.

He went through five before stopping.

XxX

After dinner, Draco went straight to his dormitory. Dinner itself had been fucking awful.

Draco didn't eat anything but a few potatoes. Everyone was going up to them, asking Hermione and Ron what had happened. Then when they didn't answer, they turned to Draco, who would start shaking with anger. Then Blaise would tell them to Fuck. Off.

And eventually they would.

But then the next group would come round, and so the endless cycle begins.

Now, he sat on his bed. The bed he had shared with Harry multiple times.

He tried to tell himself he could do it. That he would get through this. That he could live without Harry.

He took deep, shaky breaths.

It felt impossible. But he would do it. He would wait. He didn't care how long he would have too, it didn't matter. He was going to be there for Hermione, and Ron, and Blaise, and Pansy.

Draco put on a strong face.

He undid his robes and flung them in a corner, he could always put them away tomorrow.

As he stood up, he noticed a small piece of paper had fallen out. He walked over and reached down to grab it.

He smoothed it out with shaky hands, already half knowing what it was.

He read the few scrawny words.

 _Meet me at our tree, I've got everything._

 _Can't wait to see you again._

 _Love, Harry. Xxx._

It was the last note he had gotten from him.

Draco let out a choked sob and rushed over to his bedside table.

He pulled open the top draw and got out a dark brown box with wavy carvings around the edges, filled in with emerald glass. The same colour as Harry's eyes.

Draco unlocked with shaky fingers and started going through the notes and pictures.

 _A day at Hogsmeade._

Was written in Draco's curly handwriting on the back of a photograph.

Draco slowly turned it around.

There sat five beaming faces, sitting together at a table, in the corner of the Three Broomsticks.

Draco inspected it closely, starting from the left.

There was Pansy, wiggling her eyebrows before breaking out into laughter, making Draco laugh a little shakily as he whipped away a tear.

Then Blaise who was pretending to be strangled by Ginny, who was wearing Blaise's scarf. They soon collapsed into giggles as well.

Then there was Hermione who had one hand on her Butter Beer and the other around Ron's waist. She was grinning and laughing as well.

Ron himself had his arm around Hermione's shoulders. Grinning like he was the luckiest man alive.

Draco had been silently crying as he watched his friends loop in the picture, but broke when he saw Harry.

He was smiling, looking slightly above the camera, obviously looking at Draco. Then he burst into giggles and Draco remembered it was because he had pulled a face.

Draco sobbed at how happy and _alive_ Harry looked.

How his eyes sparkled.

But also at how happy his friends were. His family.

Blaise. Pansy. Hermione. Ginny.

Ron.

Ron looked so _happy_.

Draco had to put the photo down because he couldn't stop the tears.

He rocked back and forth, trying to control it. Trying and failing.

Noises bounced off the walls, sounding like someone was choking. But that's exactly how Draco felt.

He was drowning.

Drowning. Drowning. Drowning. Choking...

Twenty minutes later, Draco had calmed down enough to keep on looking through.

There was more notes from Harry, 84 to be exact, and 252 kisses. Draco counted.

He regretted that there would be a few tear stains on them now.

There were more photos, but Draco couldn't bear to look at them. He could bare looking at the writing on the back though, sometimes in his curly writing, sometimes in Harry's messy scrawl.

 _Day out in London._

 _Evening with boys._

 _Amusement park._

 _Us at the top of the Ferris wheel when it broke down. Remember how freaked out you were, Draco? You screamed like a bloody girl x._

 _You eating candy floss like there was no tomorrow. You are such a pig sometimes, Harry._

 _Paris with Hermione. Shame you couldn't come, Potter xx._

 _Draco's birthday._

 _My friends. Otherwise known as my Family._

 _Harry teaching Draco how to ride a skateboard._

The last one was in Hermione's writing.

They had gone to hers one weekend with Ron, so she could visit her parents and introduce Draco.

She had given him a skateboard for his birthday, insisting it was easy and that he would look really good on it.

Draco laughed a little at the memory, even though he was crying.

He wouldn't look at the photos just yet. No, he would breakdown if he did. He would have to wait until he was stronger.

There was a knock at the door.

Draco jumped and hastily stuffed everything away before shouting,

"Come in!"

Blaise opened the door and came in.

"Oh." Said Draco. "You know this is your dormitory as well. You don't have to knock."

Blaise shrugged a shoulder.

"Wanted to make sure you didn't want to be alone or something." He said gruffly.

"Oh." Draco said again.

"Pomfrey wants to see you."

Draco started to panic.

"What?" He said. "Is it Harry? Is he okay? He isn't-"

"No, no, no." Blaise said quickly. "Of course not, Draco. She just wants to discuss visiting hours and such. Maybe set up a schedule."

Draco let out a relieved sigh.

"Right." He said. "Thanks. I'll, uh, see you later."

With that Draco left, keeping his head down.

When the door shut Blaise sighed.

He could tell Draco had been crying, his eyes were bloodshot and watery.

Blaise had cried. But at night, when everyone was asleep. That was his rule about crying. It must be in the dead of night.

He walked over to Draco's bed and properly put away whatever he had been looking at.

He started to get up again but caught sight of the back of a photo on top of his bedside table.

It was written in Draco's hand writing.

"My friends. Otherwise known as my Family." Blaise read softly and turned it over.

It was right then when he broke his rule.

He cried.

XxX

A/N: Really sorry about how long it took me to upload this chapter, I had a big writer's block. :/ BUT we are getting close to the end. I think the next chapter should be the last, but, you never know.

I also thought I should let you all know I'm starting another story very soon. I've been working on the first chapter, and I'm almost finished. I don't know when I will upload it, but look out for it. It's called Your Favourite Death Eater and set in Deathly Hallows. Ignores pretty much all canon.

Thank you sasuhinas fan for your review! I'm so happy you're enjoying my story :)

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter - Ritz.

Next chapter will be up as soon as possible.


	17. Alarms

Chapter Seventeen; Alarms.

The week that followed was a lot like the first.

Draco didn't eat as much as he should. He stayed quiet. His visit schedule to see Harry was every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. He didn't sleep well. He cried everyday. And he missed Harry like hell.

Then, of course, it had been Harry's birthday.

Draco had gotten permission to stay with Harry for most of the day. Along with Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, and Hermione and Ron.

They didn't talk much. Even though Draco usually did talk when he visited Harry since the Healers had told him it helped to hear familiar voices. Draco told Harry about his day, usually, or how much he missed him.

But that day they didn't talk. They cried and sniffled and sobbed and whispered and then cried again.

Draco had got back around six in the afternoon, and finally looked at the photos.

God, how that had hurt.

Seeing Harry _alive_ like that...eyes shining and his face moving, kissing Draco, steadying Draco, having an arm wrestle with Blaise, all of it...it was heartbreaking.

Blaise had walked in on him and immediately went to him, gathering him up and stroking his back. Whispering, "It's all okay."

Those first two weeks were the hardest.

After that Draco stopped crying as often at school, but still always ended up crying when he visited Harry.

He also started working a bit harder in classes, knowing that pre-exams were soon.

He still didn't smile, let alone laugh, but he was strong enough to have the photo of him and Harry stuck at the top of a Ferris Wheel by his bed.

Blaise was getting a bit better, and had actually made a joke at supper. Everyone has been so surprised they hadn't laughed, but then Pansy giggled and Hermione smiled and then Draco smirked.

Then there had been George's funeral right before the holidays.

Draco, Pansy, Blaise, Hermione, and Ron, had all come together. Draco and Blaise wearing a full black suit and Pansy and Hermione black velvet dresses, while Ron wore a suit with a very dark purple button up.

Mrs. Weasley had been extremely kind to Draco, and had insisted that he and Pansy and Blaise sit up with the front with the Weasleys and Hermione.

There had been a lot of crying, and Draco was part of it. Which surprised him at first, but then he realised it was because it was Ron's brother, and Ron was becoming family.

After the funeral, there had been food and Blaise stayed with Ginny the whole time. He wondered when they were going to get together since they obviously liked each other.

Everyone left after that except for Draco and Hermione since they were staying for the holidays.

Draco stayed in Ron's room while Hermione shared with Ginny.

It had been awkward at first, but then Draco had asked,

"I'm seeing Harry every day this holidays except Sunday's, do want to go with me?"

Ron had looked up.

"What, really?" He had said looking shocked.

Draco gave a small, sad smile and nodded.

"Don't you want to be alone with him?" Ron mumbled.

Draco had shrugged a shoulder.

"One of us could go wait outside."

Ron, for the first time that Draco had seen in a month, smiled a little.

"Thanks, Malfoy." He said.

"Your welcome, Weasley." Draco replied. "I'm going at three pm sharp, so don't muck around."

And with that, they had gotten ready for bed and went to sleep.

The rest of the Holiday went smoothly with Ron visiting with Draco almost everyday, which made them a lot closer.

Then it was back to school and Draco went back to his old visiting schedule. Ginny also came back, much to their delight (you should've seen Blaise's face when she walked in).

A month turned into two, and two turned into three. Draco never stopped visiting Harry as often. In fact, he started visiting more. He even ended up moving the Ferris Wheel picture to Harry's room at St. Mungo's because he visited so much.

He also cried a lot less, and smiled quite often. But with Blaise and Ginny finally together, how couldn't he?

One day, about two months and three days without Harry, they had walked into the Gryffindor common room (the usual hangout) holding hands and grinning like loons.

Hermione had screamed, causing everyone to laugh and other Gryffindors turn their heads over to them in curiosity.

Draco had gone to bed almost happy that night. Something he hadn't done in a long, _long_ time.

Everything was going quite well, and Draco sometimes was able to visit Harry and not end up crying.

He thought everything might be okay now. That Harry would wake up soon. That everything would go back to normal.

Sometimes you hope for too much.

On the six month and third week without Harry, (Draco measured time like that now.) he had gotten a letter at breakfast on Saturday morning, along with Ginny, Hermione, and Ron.

They had given each other odd looks before turning it around to see who it was from.

"What is it?" Blaise had asked, panic clear in his voice at the looks on his friends faces.

Draco still remembered the way he felt his stomach churn, his heart beating louder and faster, his breaths shallow, his hands starting to shake.

"Draco..." Pansy had said, also looking scared.

Hermione was the first one to regain control.

"It's from St. Mungo's." She whispered.

"Open it." Blaise said, his voice a little high.

Draco heard Hermione open up her letter and Draco did the same.

"Dear Hermione J Granger." She had read, her voice shaky. "We are sorry to inform that if Mr. James Potter-" She broke off, lifting a shocked hand to her mouth.

Draco had let out a torn sob and scrunched up his letter, standing up quickly from the table, knocking over his goblet and bumping the table in his rush.

He put a fist in his mouth and bit down hard, trying to stop another sob from escaping as he started to run out of the Great Hall, tears streaming down his face. Ignoring Pansy's panicked cries of,

"Draco! Draco! Hermione, what does it say-"

Draco had run and run and run until he couldn't anymore before sliding down the stone wall, letting his fist fall.

The sobs echoed around the hall.

"No, no, no," he sobbed out. "NononoNO."

Tears wouldn't stop streaming down his face as he rocked back and forth, trying so hard to wake up. Because he had wake up. This had to be a bad dream.

"No, no, no..." Draco sobbed, and to anyone who couldn't see what was going on, they would've thought a man was being tortured.

" _Aaaargh!_ " Draco sobbed and the wall in front of him cracked.

He bent his head down low, and brought his hands up to his head, threading them in his hair as he rocked forward then rocked back, hitting the concrete hard.

He need to see Harry. Now.

"Madame Promfrey..." Draco had mumbled through tears as he stumbled to his feet, setting off at a run again.

He had reached Madame Pomfrey, but she wouldn't let him visit yet, that he would have to wait till tomorrow.

Draco had sat down that night and read the letter again, to make sure it was all real.

 _Dear Mr. Draco L Malfoy._

 _We are sorry to inform you that if Mr. James Potter doesn't recover from his coma in the next two months, we will have to cease life support. This does not mean we have given up, we are still trying our best._

 _Sincerely,_

 _St. Mungo's._

 _Signed: Doctor M Anderson._

Oh, it had been real alright.

They were going to _cease life support_ if Harry didn't wake up in two months.

In other words, they were going to kill him.

XxX

A month went by, and it felt like the first week all over again.

Draco went back to not eating normally and his sleeping pattern went back to absolute shit. Blaise had to wake him up almost every night because Draco was sobbing or screaming, " _Wake up!_ "

Ron and Blaise went cold again, although Ginny was there and that helped a little. Not just for Ron.

Eight months and one week without Harry found Draco next to his bed in St. Mungo's.

It was Saturday night, around 11:30, since Draco usually stayed the night in Saturday's now, and Hermione visited on Sunday's.

He had his elbow by Harry's leg, his head resting in his hand while he trailed his fingers on Harry's arm with his other hand.

"Blaise seems to be getting a little better." Draco said. "He almost smiled today, thanks to Ginny. They've been going out for over five months now, almost six I'm pretty sure."

Harry said nothing. Of course.

Draco stopped trailing his fingers up and down and linked their fingers

"I miss you loads." He said, snorting softly. "But of course you know that from the million times I've told you."

He swallowed thickly.

"You know," He said, sounding a little choked. "You only have three weeks."

Harry didn't move.

"Harry... _please_..." Draco said, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Wake up. You need to wake up. Please, they'll kill you if you don't soon."

Draco felt more tears fall.

" _Harry_." He sobbed and dropped his head to the mattress, his hands intertwined. His knuckles white and Harry still asleep.

XxX

Draco woke up two hours later to a loud beeping.

He sat up instantly and the beeping grew louder, more urgent. Screaming for someone to come now.

"Harry?" Draco said loudly, fear laced in his voice as he shook Harry.

Draco leant to his mouth.

"Oh, God." He said as Healers came rushing in. "He's not breathing!" He yelled.

"Sir," a young man said. "We're going to need you to go."

Healers were casting spells, making Harry spasm.

"No!" Draco shouted, fighting against strong arms.

"Sir!" The Healer shouted.

"One more time!" Shouted a healer and Harry spasmed again.

"What are doing to him!" Draco yelled, tears starting to fall.

"Sir! You need to go. Now." Shouted the Healer and held Draco firmly as he forced him out.

"Tell me what's happening." Draco demanded outside of the room, his eyes blazing.

"You need to calm down. We're doing all we can right now."

"Just tell me!" Draco shouted, causing other Wizards and Witches to turn and stare.

"His heart is failing." Said the Healer gently. "He consumed a lot of drugs, we suspected something might like would happen-"

But Draco wasn't listening.

What if Harry died? Right now?

"I have to get to Ron and Hermione." Draco muttered, his hands over his mouth.

"What was that, sir?" The Healer asked.

"I need to contact his friends. They're more like family." He said, turning back to him.

The Healer nodded.

"Come with me."

They walked down corridors and Draco wished they could just run.

Then they were there and Draco grabbed a handful of Floo Powder and stepped through the fireplace.

And finally, he could run.

He burst into the Boys dormitory.

"Ron!" He shouted, sprinting over to his bed. He didn't stop to realise he had called Ron Ron out loud. "Wake up!" He yelled.

"Draco?" Ron yawned.

"It's Harry! Get up! Don't bother dressing, we need to go _now!_ " He shouted.

A light turned on.

"What's going on?" Mumbled Thomas.

"It's Harry." Draco said hurriedly.

Ron had already jumped up and gone to get Hermione.

Draco ran to catch up with them.

"Draco!" Said Hermione, bringing him into her arms. "What's going on? What's wrong with Harry?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, the Healer's waiting for us."

The three of them ran, Hermione and Ron still on their Pyjamas.

Soon they were back outside Harry's ward.

Draco kept pacing back and forth, too shocked and restless to cry. Instead he hyperventilated at times and Hermione had to calm him.

"Draco," she said softly. "Tell us what's going in there."

They heard another faint shout of, " _Again!_ "

Draco hesitated.

"I was asleep. Then I was woken up by a loud beeping-" he broke off shaking his head. "It was so horrible, Hermione. They all came bursting in and wouldn't tell me what was going on - he wasn't breathing Hermione! Oh god what if he dies! I won't forgive myself, it was all my fault to begin with, if I had stayed with him-"

"Draco!" Hermione said sternly. "Calm. Down."

Draco nodded and took deep breaths.

Hermione rested her hands on Draco's arms.

"Now, just tell me very slowly what the Healer told you." She said, and her face looked calm, but her eyes were wide and glistening.

Draco closed his eyes and took another deep breath.

"He stopped breathing. And they pulled me away. They were casting spells, making Harry spasm."

Hermione nodded.

"That'll be them trying to make him breath again." She said. "But, you need to tell me what the Healer told you."

Draco nodded.

"Right. Yeah." Draco shook himself, trying to remember. "Um, he said something about his heart failing, said he consumed a lot of drugs, thought something like this would've happened sooner rather than later-" He broke of into a small sob. "Oh, God, Hermione. What are we going to do?"

Hermione was shaking and she tried to get herself in control.

"We're going to wait." She said. "I'm going to go ask the Healer for more information."

Draco nodded and started pacing back and forth again, running a shaky hand through his hair.

Ron had his face scrunched up, trying not to cry or shout or do _something_.

Draco looked through the small window and into the ward.

"Hurry!" Someone shouted and Draco couldn't bare it.

"I'm going in." He said and burst through the doors, running over to the Healers surrounding Harry.

"What's happening?" He said loudly. "Why isn't it working!"

"We're doing all we can, Sir." A young witch said.

Then the same Healer from before came bursting in after Hermione and Ron.

"You three need to wait outside!" He yelled over another shout of, " _Again!_ ".

Draco shook his head.

"We're not going anywhere." Ron growled and the healer promptly backed off.

"It's working!" Came a shout from a Healer.

"One more time! Come on!"

Draco saw Harry spasm one more time and the loud beeping stopped being frantic and urgent and went back to its steady and regular pattern. The one that Draco knew so well.

Draco let out a relieved sob and rushed over to Harry's side. Clutching his hands tight.

He vaguely heard Hermione burst into sobs and a muttered "Bloody hell..."

But none of it mattered because Harry was still alive.

XxX

Harry gasped.

All he remembered was him feeling so, _so_ tired. All he had wanted to do was sleep and so he had closed his eyes. Just for a second.

His dream was filled with shouts of " _Harry!_ " And, " _Again!_ " or, " _One more time!_ "

Then he had felt his chest tighten and then his heart stopped beating and he had wished for it to be all over.

But then he had remembered something.

Beautiful grey eyes, shining under sunlight. A smile. A perfect smile. And a part of Harry had shouted at him the couldn't die.

And so he pushed against the sleep and woken up, gasping for air.

Looking at his forest around him now, it looked like it had died. The flowers were brown and the trees had lost all their leaves, the grass dry and the dirt hard as concrete.

He heard distant sobs.

He wondered if they belonged to the person with the beautiful eyes and the perfect smile.

He wondered if he'd ever see them again.

XxX

Draco eventually stopped crying and left Hermione and Ron alone with him while he talked to a doctor.

It has been around three hours since Harry's heart had started working again, and Draco still felt a little shaky and on edge.

He walked up to the Healer.

"Please, sit down." The woman said, gesturing to a seat.

Both of them sat down.

"Now," she started. "We've got a few things to discuss."

Draco nodded.

"We realise that almost two months ago you received a letter that told you that we were giving Mr. Potter two months, yes?" She said.

Draco nodded again, slowly. Fear seeping into his veins.

"And there was only three weeks left, correct?"

Draco nodded again.

"Right, well, after the incident three hours ago, we have decided to shorten down that time to a week."

Draco's stomach dropped. His hands started shaking. He started sweating. He couldn't breath.

"Now, I know this seems unfair but you must understand that for Mr. Potter to be alive that amount of time could just cause him a lot of pain." She was saying.

Draco shook his head.

"No," he said. " _No_. No, you- you _can't_."

"I'm afraid it's for the best."

"How!" Draco yelled, standing up. "How is it for the best!"

He could feel tears pricking his eyes.

"Any future with Harry dead is not for the fucking best." He spat and rushed back to Ron and Hermione.

"You won't believe what that fucking bitch just told me." Draco said. Anger filling up inside him.

"Draco, you need calm down." Hermione said walking over to him, placing her hands on his arms.

Draco shook her off.

"No- She told me Harry only has a week. A _week!_ Seven _fucking_ days!" He yelled, his voice trembling.

"Draco, _Draco_ , listen to me, Draco." Hermione said firmly.

Draco looked down at his feet. Shaking with fear and anger.

"Everything will be okay." She said firmly. "Hey, look at me."

Draco brought his head up, meeting Hermione's fierce brown eyes.

"Everything will be okay. Harry will wake up." She said.

Draco suddenly felt guilty.

Here he was, yelling about like a thirteen year old while Hermione hasn't even had the proper chance to grief.

Draco shook his head and enveloped her into a hug.

"What did I do to deserve a friend like you, Hermione?" Draco mumbled into her hair.

Hermione laughed a little and sniffed before they pulled back.

"I have know idea." She said. "But I'm glad."

Draco bit his lip to stop himself from crying.

"I'll leave you be." He said softly. "I think I've got a Healer to apologise too."

Silent tears rolled down his eyes when he looked back and saw Hermione and Ron locked in an embrace. Sobbing.

XxX

Draco rocked back and forth beside Harry's bed.

He had two days to go before his time ran out. Forty eight hours. Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes.

Draco glanced up at the clock.

Two thousand, eight hundred and seventy nine minutes.

He looked back at Harry, still asleep and motionless apart from his breathing.

He sighed.

He hadn't gone to school in the past five days and neither had Hermione or Ron or Ginny. Blaise and Pansy came when they could, of course.

The curtain slid open and then shut.

"Hey." Ginny said softly, sitting down in the chair next him.

"Hey." Draco replied, not looking away from Harry. "Did you want to have some time with him?"

He glanced over saw Ginny shake her head.

"No, it's fine. I wanted to see how you were doing, actually."

Draco turned back to Harry.

"I feel like shit. I feel guilty. I feel horrible. I feel depressed. I feel sleep deprived. I feel like I would do anything to have Harry wake up." He said.

"I think it's safe to say that we are both feeling the same thing." She paused. "Maybe you a lot worse."

Draco snorted softly.

"Also," Ginny said. "I came to give you lunch."

Draco turned around and took the paper bag from Ginny's hand, smiling a little.

"Thanks." He said softly.

They sat in silence after that, slowly eating their sandwiches and watching Harry, praying that he would just open an eye.

XxX

Draco woke up and glanced at the clock.

One thousand, six hundred and twenty minutes.

Draco's stomach lurched.

Twenty seven hours.

He linked his and Harry's hands together, stroking his soft skin with his thumb.

"Harry..." Draco said softly. "Harry...it's time to wake up now."

Harry didn't do anything.

"Harry." Draco said more urgently. "You need to wake up. Please, wake up now. Please-"

XxX

Draco looked back at the clock.

One thousand, one hundred and seventy four minutes.

Draco's knee started bouncing up and down.

"Harry." Draco said. "Harry. Wake up. You need to wake up."

Draco's breathing was starting to get shorter and his eyes started tearing up again.

"Harry." He snapped. "Wake up!"

XxX

Eight hundred and ninety one minutes left.

Draco rocked back and forth, trying to keep his breathing calm, trying to stop his tears from falling.

"Harry." He said, his voice coming out in a choke. "Harry. It's time to wake up. You've had enough sleep. Come back, now. Open your eyes."

Draco started to panic.

"Open your fucking eyes!" He shouted.

XxX

Five hundred and forty six minutes.

Draco's vision went blurry.

"Harry..." He choked out. "Harry just wake up. Just let me see your eyes again. Just bat an eyelash. Anything!" He cried.

He took a shaky breath.

"I love you."

XxX

Two hundred and sixty three minutes to go.

Draco rested his head on Harry's chest, a hand threaded through his black hair and the other stroking his cheek. Trying to coax him awake.

"Remember that time we went to that Muggle fair?" He said softly. "And we went on the Ferris Wheel?" Draco let soft laugh. "Remember how I yelled like I girl when he got stuck at the top? You laughed and kissed me and said, "It's fine just enjoy the view.""

Draco sighed happily at the memory.

"Then you kissed me on the cheek and took a photo of us."

Draco turned his head slightly to the photograph which with sitting by Harry's bed, along with dozens of other treasures and a bouquet of white roses.

"Do you remember?" He asked softly, watching as Photo-Harry leant over and kissed a blushing and smiling Draco on the cheek before both of them laughed. "Please tell me you remember." He choked out, his voice shaky.

"Just wake up and tell me you remember."

XxX

Forty minutes.

"Harry." Draco sobbed. "Harry please wake up! Please! Wake up!"

He was getting frantic now, tears streaming down his face.

"Harry wake up!" He sobbed.

" _Wake up!_ " He yelled.

XxX

Harry was desperately searching.

Searching for memories.

Memories about a Muggle fair. Memories with someone he loved. Memories about the boy who was crying and yelling at him to wake up.

Harry started with the forest around him.

It was familiar, but where had he seen it before?

He closed his eyes and blocked out the sobs around him, searching the fragments of memories he had.

Harry gasped when a pair of red eyes flashed before him.

He recognised them.

He searched again.

 _Dark cloak. Skull. Wandering. Stumbling. Fear._

"Harry? _No!_ "

Harry snapped his eyes open.

 _Voldemort. Hagrid. Forbidden Forest._

He had died here once.

Harry searched again.

A red blotch came up and he stopped there. Trying desperately to remember more about it.

It looked waxy, like something you would use in the olden days to stamp-

To stamp a letter.

 _Hogwarts_.

Harry jerked backwards as bright memories came rushing towards him.

 _Ginger hair. Sweats. A train._

"I'm Ron Weasley."

 _Laughter. A toad. A girl with bushy hair._

"I'm Hermione Granger. And...you are?"

 _Laughter. A wand. A flash of light. Glasses. Fixed. Hermione gone._

Then it fast forwarded.

 _Laughter. He was with the bushy haired girl and the Weasley boy._

"Shove off, _Malfoy_."

 _Malfoy_.

 _The perfect smile. Years of bullying. Sixth year. Obsession. Kisses. Smiles. Hugs. High. Smoke. Music._

" _Harry_..."

 _Gasps. Moans. More laughter. Laughter from the blond haired boy._

 _He was with the bushy haired girl but...she was older. Skating. Laughing. So much laughter. Happiness._

 _Sadness. George dead. Harry himself guilty. High. Too high._

 _Hermione. Ron. Ginny. Dean. Seamus. Lily. James. Sirius. Remus. Blaise. Pansy._

 _Draco._

Harry gasped.

XxX

Twenty minutes left.

"Harry.." Draco sobbed. "Wake up. Please, just wake up."

Hermione was rushing in.

"Draco, they're taking us away-"

"No!" Draco shouted. "No! You can't make me!"

"Draco-"

"Harry!" Draco sobbed. "Wake up! It's almost too late!"

"Draco!"

"Harry!" Draco yelled, sobbing trying to pull away from Hermione's grasp, clinging onto the boy he loved for life.

Harry's eyes fluttered open.

XxX

A/N: Thank you all so so so much! To the readers, to the people who followed, to the people who favorited, to the people who reviewed. I really hope you enjoyed this story and I had a lot of fun writing it. I will say that I think this is definitely not my best piece of writing, but thanks (again) to all the people who read anyway!

Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter sasuhinas fan! 3 I'm glad you are enjoying my story and I hope you will read Your Favourite Death Eater when I post the first chapter! :D Thanks for beingso supportive.

Thanks again for reading - Ritz :)


End file.
